Always?
by BettingonAlice
Summary: This takes place after Twilight, Edward and Bella are together always and forvever, but their relationship will once again be tested
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic and its going to start off pretty short-please review

Disclaimer: I am not cool enough to own Twilight, therefore its owned by Stephenie Meyer

CHAPTER1

It's amazing how quickly you can learn to be so dependant on someone. I always thought I would be a loner my whole life. Sure I would have friends but I would always feel like I would never fit in completely. That was until I met Edward.

Over the past year we had already been through so much, what with the whole him being a vampire who thirsted for my blood. Not to mention the whole thing with James when I almost got myself killed. If I ever had any doubt in my mind that I wanted to spend eternity with him, there was not any left in my head.

He was the one thing that completed me. I didn't know how I could ever live without him. I knew and Alice knew that someday I would be like him and any obstacle that stood in our way would vanish. We would be able to give ourselves to each other completely and that was the only thing I wanted.

But Edward refused and everytime I brought up the subject his topaz eyes would flash to mine angrily and turn the coal back that I feared. I didn't understand him. His argument was that he felt I would be giving up my life, but he doesn't realize that he is the only thing in my life worth losing and one day that will eventually happen when I get old and die. He is the only thing that matters to me. He is my life. Forever

" Bella, Bella are you listening to me?" his musical voice said as I snapped out of my daydream.

" Uh---no sorry," I struggled to say as I looked into his eyes. We were sitting in on his black leather sofa in his room. I had now taken to spending all my free time at the Cullen house.

" I asked you if you knew the answer to number 4," Edward said as he playfully rolled his eyes. He had come to know the blank expression I got when I was in one of my daydreams, which were usually about him. It was a Sunday afternoon and he was attempting to explain my Trig homework to me, since I obviously I had no idea what was going on in that class. It was hard enough to understand math when I wasn't thinking about Edward all the time, but know being able to concentrate in that class was becoming seemingly impossible. How could I concentrate when I knew that in a few short hours I would be sitting with Edward and his family at lunch?

I looked at him with a dazed countenance. Of course I did not know the answer to number 4 and he knew that.

" Okay," he started patiently, " to get the answer you just take the cosine of 225 degrees which is 5 pie over 4 in radians and than take the cotangent of that. Do you understand?"

I looked at him like he had just spoken in another language, with my jaw open and my eyebrows buried in confusion.

" Edward, you know I have no idea what you just said, and remember that unlike you, I have not taken this course over 15 times," I said.

" Oh Bella, don't be absurd, I have not taken this course 15 times," he said, " I have only taken it 14 times," He finished as a huge grin spread across his face. I took my book and threw at him with all my might; he of course caught it with no trouble.

" You know, I rather like it when you're angry" Edward said, " Your face turns a beautiful shade of red." I tried to glare at him, but his eyes were the most beautiful color and I couldn't help but to get lost in them. In an instant he was behind me putting his arms around my waist and he started kissing me below my ear and down my jaw line.

I could feel my heart start to race and I closed my eyes trying to concentrate and remember to breathe. " You know you can't be mad at me" he murmured as his cold lips made it to my neck and he then began kissing me down my neck and across my collarbone. When he got to my shoulder he stopped and started slowly rubbing his hand up and down my arms. The room started to spin.

"I love you," I said to him, even though he knew that. Then he slowly started to push down the strap to my tank top so it hung off my shoulder and started kissing my neck and his lips moved all the way up and stopping at the corner of my lips. He spun me around so I was facing him and he looked into my eyes. Okay Bella breathe in and out, that's usually how it works, I told myself. But it wasn't working; the anticipation of his hard lips against mine was unbearable. He gave a soft chuckle and leaned in and kissed me.

I tried hard to be still as he placed his hand on my lower back. This seemed to get easier for Edward each time and I was thankful for that as his lips started to part as they moved against mine. Very slowly he laid me down on the couch and he kicked our forgotten math books out of the way. Just then there was a knock on his door.

Edward groaned and pulled away from me and we both very quickly sat up and I adjusted my tank top.

"Come in," Edward said.

"Bella, Charlie called and he wants you home soon," Carlisle said as he stood in the frame of Edwards door.

Perfect timing Charlie, I thought sarcastically as I gather books and put them in my bag.

"Charlie, I'm home," I said as I stumbled through door, my legs still weak from my last encounter with Edward.

"Hey Bells, I just heated up the leftovers from last night for dinner tonight, hope that's okay" he said.

" Yea that's fine, I am going to just put my things upstairs and take a quick shower." I replied. Ever since I got back from Phoenix Charlie had been a bit more protective and was cautious around Edward. He still thought he was the cause of me leaving even though I reassured him that everything was fine and I wasn't going to go anywhere. Never the less he didn't like me to be out too late when I was at his house and wanted to know where were going and when I would be back.

When I got to my room I opened the door and put my things down. I turned on my computer and let it get running while I was in the shower. I grabbed my bag and went to the bathroom. When I turned on the shower the hot steam instantly filled the small bathroom. I took a deep breath as the hot water hit my back and relaxed my muscles.

When I was done I quickly got out of the shower and hurried to write my mom a quick email before dinner. She was also a bit more worried about me ever since Phoenix, even after I made a full recovery.

_Hi Mom,_

_How are things in Florida? I heard the Suns won the other day, tell Phil congrats for me. Everything is fine up here, school's fine, and dad's fine. Today I was over at Edward's house while he attempted to tutor me in math. You can guess that had no success seeing as math has always been my worse subject! Went to the doctors yesterday for a check up on my leg and they said its all better, I can even go swimming if I want to, that is if I can find a pool around here. Well dinners ready so I will talk to you later._

_Love Always,_

_Bella_

After I sent that I got dressed in my gray sweats and ratty t-shirt and went downstairs. The smell of the pasta had filled the kitchen and quickly realized how hungry I was. It was rather quiet while we ate with the faintest attempt at small talk by Charlie. We still hadn't worked that part out yet. When we were finished I jumped up to clear the dishes and clean the kitchen so Charlie could catch the score of the game. Just when I was finished with the phone rang. I ran to it, only wanting to hear one voice.

Hello I breathed

Hello said the musical voice that I had come to know so well

Hi Edward, what's up? I said as I noticed Charlie's ears perk up

I just called to tell you that I can't pick you up tomorrow morning because Emmett and I are going hunting, in fact we are leaving in a few minutes he said

Oh, I said as I tried to hide the disappointment in my voice.

Don't worry Bella; I will only be gone in the afternoon, which brings me to the other reason as to why I called, can you come over tomorrow night? I have a surprise for you, he said

You know I hate surprises Edward, I said laughing

Yea I know that, he said

Then why do you do them?

Well, he started, because I can, he finished. I stood there not saying anything with a frown on my face.

Hold on, let me make sure it's alright with Charlie, I said as I put the phone down.

Dad is it all right if I go to Edwards for dinner tomorrow night? I will be home by 11, I added. He looked at me for a moment and then turned to see the phone lying on the counter and finally said I guess that would be all right. I picked up the phone and I heard Edward go Emmett stop being impatient I will be ready in a few moments!

Edward? I asked

Yes, he answered

I can come over I said

Excellent he said See you after school, and Bella, don't even bother bringing your Trig book, he added.

Okay, I said as I remembered our weak attempt to study this afternoon

I love you, he said

Always? I asked

And Forever, and answered.

After I hung up with Edward I suddenly got a pain in my heart. I already missed him and I knew that school the next day would be torture without him. Especially knowing that he had a surprise waiting for me later that night. I had long given up on thinking that his surprise would someday be changing me. As long as I knew that someday it would happen I had hope, and I had Alice to thank for that.

Most of surprises were usually a brand new expensive wardrobe that Alice had helped him picked out. I always felt awkward accepting them, I can't even imagine how much money he spends on them. It is so unnecessary, and every time I protest, but Edward is not one to take no for answer.

I decided I would give my Trig homework one more try before class tomorrow morning. Perhaps I would be able to concentrate since I no longer had Edward's lips exploring my neck and face. I opened my notebook and looked at question four. I stared at the problem and it looked like I was trying to read Chinese. As I stared at the problem my mind drifted to Edward. I could see his warm topaz eyes gaze into mine. I could smell his sweet breath on my face. I could feel his cold fingers brush along my cheek. I could hear his musical laugh and the way he said my name and the way he said ' I love you'.

The next thing I knew I heard my alarm go off. I slowly opened one eye to see the light of the sun flicker into my room. I looked at the clock and it was time to get up for school. I had fallen asleep at my desk and my neck was all cramped up. I slowly got up and went to the bathroom to wash my face and attempt to brush my hair. I quickly gave up and put it in a ponytail. As I made it back to my room, tripping on the rug I heard Charlie's cruiser pull away.

Once back to my room I went to my wardrobe and pulled out my favorite pair of jeans, put on a black polo and slipped on my white and black Diesels, a gift from Rene. After I was done getting dressed I went downstairs to grab a back and a glass of orange juice before heading out to my truck. I made it to English just as the last bell rang and wave a quick hello at Mike and Eric who were already in their seats pulling out their things. The rest of the day seemed to go by pretty slow as I tried not to think about Edward and my theories as to what my surprise could be this time. As I entered the cafeteria my eyes glanced to Cullen's table only to find that it was still empty. The rest of the family must have joined Emmett and Edward this morning.

"Where is Edward?" Jessica asked.

"He's camping with his family," I answered as I smiled to myself.

"When is he coming back?" she asked as she slipped in next to Mike and he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"He should be getting back tonight, I'm going to his house for dinner tonight," I started, " he said he had a surprise for me," I added as I saw Mike roll his eyes.

" That's so sweet!" she squealed, "what do you think it's going to be?"

" I have no idea, nothing is ever certain with Edward," I sighed.

" Hey, how come you never surprise me?" Jessica said to Mike.

" Er- surprise!" he said as he handed her his half bitten apple. She took it and playfully hit him on the shoulder as she snuggled closer to him. Biology and Gym seemed to tick by. We were playing tennis in Gym and Mike won us every game. I of course stood in the back trying to avoid an incident. As soon as gym was over I quickly changed into my clothes so I could get home and go over to Edwards, but as I entered the parking lot I saw a tall figure leaning against the drivers door with his arms crossed as if he were waiting for me.

As I got closer to my truck I could see it was Edward! I dropped my bag and ran to him and threw my arms around him. Had it only been yesterday since I last saw him.

"Hello there," he laughed as he stumbled into my truck clearly not expecting my embrace. He smelled so good, even better than I pictured last night.

" I missed you," he said as he bent he head to kiss my neck. I could feel my heart skip a beat.

" I missed you too," I said as I got in my car and he got in on the passengers side. He told me about his trip with Emmett while I drove to my house. Apparently Emmett really knows how to piss off a grizzly bear. When we got to my house Edward was at my door holding it open before I could unbuckle my seatbelt. I ran inside quickly and put my bag in my room and met Edward downstairs.

As I walked back to my truck Edward caught my hand, " What do you think you are doing?" he asked

" Getting in my car so we can drive to your house," I answered.

" Silly Bella, we aren't going to drive," he said as he reveled in my expression.

" I was hoping you wouldn't say that," I moaned as he carefully threw me over his back. I shut my eyes tight as I felt the wind blow my hair back and in a matter of seconds it was over. He placed me on the ground as we stood in his threshold and put his arm around my waist to steady my balance.

" Okay so what's the surprise?" I asked the eagerness clearly evident in my voice.

He was leading me to Alice's room, he hesitated before entering and Alice was sitting on her couch holding out the most beautiful bathing suit I had ever seen. It was a two-piece bikini that was deep red and dark blue strings that tied back as a halter. At first I thought it was Alice since I could never pull anything like that off. I looked at Alice and then Edward feeling very confused. " I hope you like swimming," Edward said as he ushered me towards to bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- The book that I call God is owned by Stephenie Meyer

Thanks to all who have been reading my story and I appreciate you comments and advice!

CHAPTER TWO

Okay Bella it can't look that bad, I thought to myself, it's just a bathing suit, right?

I was standing in Alice's bathroom and I just tried on the bathing suit that she had gotten for me. I had to admit, it fit perfectly, almost as if it had been made for me. It looked like I actually had a figure. The deep red color of the fabric made my pale skin look even paler and provided a nice contrast to the redness in my cheeks as I admired my reflection in her mirror. Edward and Alice were still outside waiting for me to come out, which I was trying to stall as much as possible. I was not comfortable showing this much skin and I felt naked. I wondered how Edward would react to this much skin showing.

Then suddenly I realized that there was no pool around that I knew about and didn't think that Cullens could have built one in a day. I was here yesterday and was positive there was no pool. Maybe they bought a hot tub or something; if they did I hoped it was outside. The weather was amazing, way to nice for Forks.

" Bella, are you still alive?" I heard Edward ask as I snapped out of my speculations.

"Where is Alice?" I yelled through the door. I was going to kill her for making me wear this.

" She's outside with Jasper and Emmett, come on out let me see you," Edwards voice pleaded. " I already changed into my suit," he added as if he hoped that would get me to open the door. The thought of him shirtless made my stomach do flip- flops.

" Okay, okay," I said, " but don't laugh, I look ridiculous," I said as I took a deep breath and glancing one last time at the mirror and adjusting what I needed to. I opened the door and Edward was sitting on a chair balancing a pencil on his nose. He was leaning back in his chair so that the front two legs of his chair were in the air. As soon as I emerged his had snapped in my direction and his eyes got real wide and he fell back in his chair making a loud 'thud' as he hit the floor and the whole room shook form the force.

At first I didn't know whether to laugh or feel self-conscious. However I couldn't control my laughter and I burst out until tears were streaming down my face.

"Ed- Ed-Edward, what on earth just happened?" I tried to say through my laughing fit completely forgetting my attire. He got up very quickly and put his hands on his hips waiting for me to stop laughing. I eyed his body up and down and immediately stopped laughing. He was wearing plain black swim trunks and his shirt (praise god) was off. He was so toned and perfect and the chest very quickly became my favorite male body part. I felt my jaw drop and I was speechless. It was not fair that anyone could look so perfect.

" What?" he asked.

" I-uh-ya-your-um" I said giving up trying to form a complete sentence.

" I should say the same thing," he said as he slowly walked toward me.

" I knew you would look beautiful in that bathing suit, but I was not prepared for _this_, very sexy," he said as I could feel the blush run to my cheeks.

" Well I knew you would look perfect, you always do, it really is unfair," I said to him and he took my face in his hands.

" Bella, believe me when I say this, I have never wanted you more, you look so luscious, remind me to thank Alice," he said as he bent his head to kiss me along my collarbone.

" I still can't believe you fell, looks like I'm having a bad influence on you," I said as I tried to remain standing, my legs getting weaker with each kiss.

" Oh Bella, that's not the only thing you have on me," he said as a wicked grin spread across his perfect stone face. In a swift movement I was cradled in his arms as he ran towards his room.

He placed me down on the couch as he had done the day before and started kissing my forehead. From the forehead he moved to my cheek, which were now pulsing with blood, down to my neck, to my collarbone, to my chest, and all the way down to my stomach. As he started kissing my bare stomach I gave a nervous laugh and he stopped and looked up at me.

"Am I doing something wrong?" he asked, perfectly knowing that he was driving me insane with lust. I gulped and shook my head. I knew that until I was like him we could never go all the way but I did not know what his limits were, or mine for that matter. Although I knew that Edward could get me to do anything, all I had to do was look into his eyes and I was his.

He chuckled and kissed me softly on the lips. Very slowly I wrapped my arms around his neck and I was thankful when he didn't pull back, but instead he gave in to my embrace and pulled me closer. He ran his finger down my spine and placed his hand on my lower back as I shivered. I felt his tongue trace my lips and just as I started to part them to let him in there was a loud 'bang'

I screamed and pulled away from Edward as we looked over to his window where the bang had come from. We looked to see Jasper, Emmett and Alice standing at the bank of the river. They were watching us with identical smirks on their faces. In Emmett's hand were stones that he was throwing against Edward's glass wall.

"Come on lover boy, we don't have all day to watch you make out with Bella, lets go for swim!" yelled Jasper. I stood up very quickly and readjusted my bathing suit.

" Did they just see that whole thing?" I asked Edward as I became extremely embarrassed.

" Stupid glass wall," was all he muttered, "just when it was getting good," he added. This seemed to be a reoccurring thing and I was beginning to not like it. The being interrupted part, not the making out part, obviously. Suddenly a thought dawned on me.

"Edward, are we going swimming in the river backyard?" I asked.

" Where else would we go?" he asked amused.

" Is that even deep enough, is it cold, is it safe?" I asked as the questions poured out.

" Bella, relax, its at least 9 feet deep, its warm and of course its safe, would I put you in a situation where you were unsafe? He asked glancing at my bathing suit and shaking his head in awe.

" I don't know, you tell me." I said playfully. We were outside and standing just along the bank of the river.

" Bella, that suit looks great on you, I knew it would!" Alice said as I realized her double meaning.

"Thanks Alice, I really love it, I hope it didn't cost to much," I said

"It didn't cost anything, I made it for you last night," Alice said in a matter of fact tone.

" Wow, thank you very much!" I said feeling touched.

" Okay let's get in," Jasper said. I suddenly began to feel anxious but I didn't know why, but that was soon gone as Jasper sent a wave of calmness through my body. Alice, Jasper and Edward all gracefully dived into the water and when Edward emerged from the surface the glistening water on his face made him even more beautiful than before.

I stayed put on the bank watching them dive in.

" What's the matter?" Edward said, " You can swim, can't you?" he added. Of course I could swim. In Phoenix that's I did during the summer. There was nothing else to do when it was so hot out.

" Ha!" I laughed out loud as I dove into the water, almost matching their graceful structure as they dove in seconds before me. I dove all the way to the bottom of the river and opened my eyes to see the bottom of the river. The cool water felt refreshing and I crouched down to get good momentum as I push off the ground in order to reach the surface.

When I broke though the water I took a deep breath and let oxygen fill my lungs. I didn't see Edward anyway and I turned around quickly only to have him less than 3 inches away from my face.

" Hello," he laughed.

" I didn't even know you could swim in this river," I said

" Well why wouldn't you?" he asked plainly.

" I don't know," I answered feeling foolish. I looked over and saw that Alice was on top of Jaspers shoulders and Emmett was splashing them. We played Marco Polo and Edward and Jasper raced a couple of times. Edward won with flying colors, of course. However all three of them were impressed with my swimming skills when I challenged Edward to a race, on the condition that he had to go at human speed. He stared off at a normal pace and I was ahead, only by a few seconds but I was winning. I saw Edward glance anxiously in my direction and in an instant he was at the end of the river.

"Hey, that's not fair!" I yelled at him.

" Haven't you always heard, life's not always fair," he said laughing, as I seemed to remember saying those same words to him at one time.

" You are going to regret that Edward Cullen," I warned. Emmett let out a loud whistle.

"What do we have here, using first and last names are we Mrs. Swan?' Edward asked as he swam towards me a put his arms around my waist. Just as he was leaning in to kiss me on the lips I squirmed out of his grip and sank beneath the surface so that he feel forward in the water to where my body had been seconds before.

" Told you, you would regret that," I said with a smug expression as he shook his wet hair off looking like a model for a hair gel commercial. He really was the most beautiful creature in the world.

" Bella, you're pruning up, I think that's enough swimming for the human." He said. I was about to object when he added in my ear, "Perhaps we should dry off in my room." That shut me up and I followed him out of the river. He got out first and then reached down and picked me up so easily as if I was still in the water, weightless. He then wrapped a towel around me and kissed me on the forehead.

" See you tomorrow guys, and thanks again Alice," I said as I bid farewell to Emmett, Jasper, and Alice.

"Bye Bella!" they all waved in unison and I saw Alice wink at me as I felt a slight blush of embarrassment. Edward took my hand and led me once more to his room. When we got to his room he handed me a sweatshirt to put on so I didn't have to get my clothes wet. I pulled it on and inhaled Edward's scent sharply. It was a smell I had smelled so often yet every whiff of it seemed to amaze me.

" You look very comfy," he said as he pulled me into his lap on his black sofa.

" Mmm, I am," I replied, " Thank you for my surprise," I added.

"What are you talking about, Bella, the swim was not your surprise, that would have been a rather lame surprise if you ask me," he said laughing to himself.

" There's more?" I gawked.

" You really are absurd, of course there's more, there's always more with me, _you_ know that" he said seductively. I was not sure what to make of that comment. " Stay where you are and close your eyes," he instructed. I obliged immediately. I felt his hand wave in front of me to make sure I couldn't see anything. Then he got up and returned very quickly. I felt him grab my wrist and clasp something on it. That could only mean one thing. Jewelry.

" Can I open my eyes?" I asked. He hesitated to make sure it was lying correctly on my wrist.

" Yes, you may open them," he said. Very slowly I did so. I looked down at my wrist and gasped. It was a silver charm bracelet. I could tell it was probably expensive from the way the silver shined. Edward had also taken the liberty to add charms to it as well. I brought my hand closer to my face to see what the charms were.

" Let me explain," he said as he touched each charm, " The first one is lamb and the one next to it is a lion," he started. I looked up at him and smiled and needing no explanation for that. " The third one is a book, since I know you love to read, the fourth one is a sun, since we obviously lack that here in Forks," he added with a chuckle. " And the fifth one," he said and stopped as he held it gently with his index finger and thumb.

I took it from him and angled it toward me. It was a heart, but there was some sort of engraving on both sides of it. I looked at the side that was facing me and read aloud " Always." I flipped it over, though already knowing what the other side said and open my mouth to read the back, Edward, however beat me to it and said " and Forever" as he looked deeply into my eyes, which were now filling with tears.

"Thank you," I said my voice barley in a whisper. I took his face in my hands and kissed him lightly on the mouth. When the embrace was broken he looked down and my and wiped off the tear that had streamed down my face.

" Bella, I can't imagine what my life would be like without you, I don't want to ever leave you, you are my life now,"

" Promise me you will never leave me," I said wanting him to never go away.

" I promise that I will always be with you," he said as a smile came to his face, yet in the smile I thought I sensed something else

" That's not that same thing," I said. His response was to lean down and kiss me, it was the most passionate kiss that we ever had, the most passion he would allow himself to have.

After five minutes of this he broke away and his eyes, which were a topaz shade, I had never seen before gazed lovingly into mine as he said, " For me, they are." This confused me, but I let it go not thinking anything of it. Only to have these words come back and haunt me later.

" I love you so much Bella, words cannot describe," he said.

"Always?" I asked, already knowing the answer to the question I had asked so often.

" And Forever," he replied as his lips met mine once more with burning desire.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Stephenie owns Twilight, Edward owns my soul!

Thanks for all the great feed back! In my upcoming chapters I may have small one shots from Edwards point of view throughout the chapters-let me know what you guys think of that, I also included part of the New Moon excerpt in this chapter, which of course belongs to Stephenie Meyer

CHAPTER 3

The nearness of the end of the school year was dawning upon us and you didn't need to be a vampire to sense the excitement. Everyone became giddy with talk of their summer plans and even the teachers were making the work load lighter. The policy at Forks High School for finals was that you were excused from the final if you had in A in the class, so I didn't have to take any finals, except for Trig, which I had a B in. Who needs Trig anyway, not me! Edward of course had an A plus in all his classes so he was excused completely.

Personally I was looking forward to having all my spare time spent with Edward. We hadn't even talked about any set plans. Hopefully I would just spend them wrapped in his arms, that was all I wanted. However, for now, all my spare time was spent studying for this godforsaken Trig final because if I didn't pass my summer would be spent at summer school, nowhere near Edwards embrace.

So for the past few weeks I cracked down hard, because I did not want to go to summer school! I even had to turn down a few invitations to go to Edward's house, which was all well and fine since Edward just turned up at my house. My one ground rule was that he could not talk to me while I studied, or touch me, in anyway, because he knew that would throw off my concentration. However just having him in my room made it hard to concentrate but I just pushed myself to think of all the fun times we would have during the summer if I could pass this test. That seemed to help, a little, and by a little I mean not very. I mean could YOU concentrate on triangles with a hot immortal vampire on the other side of the room?

It was two nights before the final and I was sitting in Edward's living room, I finally broke down and said that I would come over as long as we stayed with the rest of the family, for I knew he would not attempt anything with Esme around. Plus Alice was a math whiz and said she would help me.

Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle were all sitting on the couch watching the baseball game. Esme was reading a book on the couch, Rosalie was reading a magazine in the corner and Alice and I were sitting on the floor with my math books spread out.

" OHHHHH NICE PLAY, NICE PLAY!" The boys all yelled as the jumped up from the couch.

"Settle down boys, its only a game of baseball," Esme said as she laughed and I gave a small chuckle under my breath. I saw Edward glance in my direction and wink at me. I looked down feeling slightly embarrassed and began to fiddle with my charm bracelet. It really was the best gift anyone could ever give me. When I told Jessica about it she nearly died with giddiness. She said that was the sweetest thing she had ever heard, she especially love the engraved heart and wished Mike would do something like that for her.

"Bella, concentrate, you only have three problems left and then we are done for the night," Alice said as I snapped out of my own thoughts. CURSED MATH!

"Alright, alright," I said, as I flipped the page and started to work out the problem. Suddenly Alice gasped and all heads snapped in her direction. She was having one of her visions. When she snapped out of it she looked at me and smiled really big at me. Edward also began to look rather pleased as he looked in my direction.

" What did you see Alice?" I asked skeptically.

" I will tell you after I grade your practice test," she said as she took my paper and began to examine my work. Her eyes read of the problems with great speed and when she was finished her smile was even bigger.

" I saw that you are going to get an A plus on your final," she said excitedly, still holding my paper.

" Really!" I said with great enthusiasm.

"Yep, and you just got a 100 percent on your practice exam," she said.

"Let me see!" I said as I grabbed the paper out of her hand. However, I grabbed the paper a little too quickly. " Shoot," I muttered when the paper sliced my finger. I pulled it out to examine the damage. A single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut.

It all happened very quickly then. Edward threw himself at me, flinging me back across the table. I tumbled down to the floor by the piano, with arms thrown out instinctively to catch my fall, into the jagged shards of glass. I felt the searing, stinging pain that ran from my wrist to the crease inside my elbow. Dazed and disoriented I looked up from the bright red blood pulsing out of my arm- into the fevered eyes of six suddenly ravenous vampires.

I had never been more terrified in my life and I didn't know what to do. I stood there, immobile with fear. Carlisle and Edward were then at my side for protection and the rest of the family did not move. There eyes wide as they tried to suppress the thirst. Suddenly Jasper crouched down into a position as if he were going to spring. I had only seen that position once and it was when Edward was playing around with me, Jasper however, now showed no hit of playfulness as he snarled at me and flashed his sharp teeth.

Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Emmett were still standing still however the ravenous look in their eyes had turned to utter shock as they watched Jasper prepare to attack me.

I took the bottom of my shirt and pressed it over my wound with added pressure hoping that it would stop the scent. However this did nothing.

" JASPER!" Alice screamed. He looked at her and began to move slowly toward me as Edward stood in front of me.

" GET HIM THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Edward screamed with rage. Emmett moved forward to grab him but was only seconds too late as Jasper flew toward me. Edward was airborne and tackled Jasper to the ground and the rest of the family was suddenly on top of him as he squirmed to break free to have another go at me.

" This would have never happened if you would have changed her like it was supposed to be," Rosalie snarled.

"Shut up!" Edward yelled, " Bella get in your truck and get out of here, Carlisle go with her!" he added as he had Jaspers hands in an iron lock grasp. He did not need to tell me twice to get out of there and I was flying out the door on Carlisle's back.

Carlisle took me to the hospital to bandage my arm, and after what seemed like hours of silence he turned and said, " Bella, I am so sorry, I know that's such an inefficient apology for what just happened, but its all I can think to say, I don't know what overcame him, the rest of family was able to suppress it." I stared at him and silently nodded my head.

Did that really just happen? I looked down at my arm, my charm bracelet now covered in blood. Yes that was all too real. Jasper had just tried to kill me.

SORRY FOR THE SHORT POST BUT I WANTED THIS UP AS SOON AS I WROTE IT- BUT CHAPTER 4 WILL BE UP TOMORROW I PROMISE!


	4. Authors Note

Quick update before I continue with chapter 4

I promise you that I have NOT read New Moon in anyway shape or form. The only information I have used is the New Moon excerpt, the first Chapter of Midnight Sun, which gave me the idea that Jasper would have some trouble and of course Twilight. To any of you who have read New Moon and similarity is not intended. This is just how I imagined the story to continue.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, and again I promise I have not read New Moon.

CHAPTER 4

Carlisle dropped me off at my house informing me that Edward would probably be by later and tried again to apologize. I told him to stop apologizing, that I understood, as well as anyone who was just about to be killed by her boyfriends brother could understand.

Yet in a way I felt extremely guilty. I felt that it was my fault and it was stupid of me to be so careless. I knew that out of all the Cullens, Jasper was having the most difficulty with their life style. He had been working really hard to suppress his thirst for human blood and everyone was very proud of him. Then I had to go and ruin everything. I wasn't even mad at him, I was worried, for I knew that the rest of the family would be extremely angry.

I didn't even want to think of the way Edward would reprimand him, I knew he would be livid. Hopefully after a few days of hunting he would feel comfortable around me again and everything would go back to normal. If not, I was in for a long summer.

When I got home I was thankful that Charlie was not home. How on earth would I explain my bandaged arm to him? I decided to take a shower, hoping that the warm water would relax my tense muscles. I got undressed in the bathroom so I could put my shirt in the sink hoping that would help wash the blood off. I unwrapped my arm and was thankful that the cut wasn't too deep. I would have to wear long-sleeves around Charlie until it was completely healed however.

I turned the water to the hottest temperature and got in. The water immediately burned my skin but I left the temperature as it was. I closed my eyes and let the drops of water fall all around me. I washed my hair and let the familiar smell of my strawberry shampoo surround me. Suddenly Edward fluttered into my thoughts as he had so many times when I needed him the most. I kept picturing the rage in his voice and the anger in his voice as he defended me from Jasper. I heard Alice's scared plea for Jasper for back off. I heard Rosalie's rude remark and Edward telling her to shut it. I saw Jasper leap toward me as Edward quickly tackled him down.

I was terrified, there was no doubt about it, but as this was happening I remembered that deep down there was a small part of me that wished he would attack me. I knew he would not kill me, he wouldn't have the chance, and then hopefully I would finally be changed. I would finally be like Edward and we could be together always and forever.

After what seemed like hours of the scalding hot water pouring onto my back I got out of the shower and went back to my room. I got dressed in shorts and a long-sleeve jersey shirt and laid on top of my bed. As I closed my eyes I wished that Edward were here. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and tell him that everything would be all right, that I wasn't mad or scared anymore. I knew that he would never let anything happen to me.

I let these thoughts fill my head as I slowly drifted asleep, only to be woken by a pair of cold arms gently wrapping around me.

"Edward," I said in a foggy voice as I came out of my slumber, "Is that you?" I asked.

"Shhh, Bella, of course its me," he said as I heard the agony in his voice. I quickly sat up.

" Bella," he started, " I don't even know what to say, Jasper doesn't know what to say, none of us know what to say. We are all very sorry for the danger that you were put in and Jasper is extremely embarrassed and ashamed. He is hunting right now as we speak," he started as he took my hands in his own. " We are going to be hunting for the next few days, so I won't be here when school ends, I can't believe that just happened. I knew Jasper was struggling, we all knew that, but I didn't think that you would be in jeopardy. I see now that was a huge mistake," he said as I saw the anger in his eyes once more. "Is there anything I can do to get you to forgive me?" he asked with hope in his voice.

"Edward, there is nothing to forgive, it was my fault, I should have been more careful, I am not even mad at Jasper, I understand, I will just have to be extra careful from now on, that doesn't mean that things have to change, that things have to be different," I said as I looked deep into his eyes.

" Bella," he said softly, " it's not that simple, you could have been taken away from me forever, what would I do then?" he said.

" Edward, I told you, I'm not going anywhere, how can anything bad happen to me when I have you as my protector, you are my life, I love you always and forever," I said as I pressed my lips to his.

He very gently pulled back and took my face in my hands. " I better get going, Alice is waiting for me outside, good luck on your test, although we both know you don't need it," he said with a lighter and happier tone. " I will be back in two days, PLEASE be safe," he added, " and remember I am not the only one in my family that loves you, we all do."

" I know that," I said firmly. He bent down and brushed his lips against my jaw sending shivers down my back and in a flash he was gone. I felt a sudden emptiness, as if he didn't believe that everything was alright. I knew that Charlie would be home soon and I was in no mood to deal with him, so I decided to go to bed early.

When I woke up Sunday morning it was already past noon. I had gotten over 13 hours of sleep and yet I still felt exhausted, but I knew that I would have to get up early for my final exam the next day. I went to the bathroom and pulled up my sleeve to examine my arm. The blood had dried and it was swollen with a bruise forming. My stomach made a noise and I realized that I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. I made my way down to the kitchen and poured myself a huge bowl of cereal. I sat and ate in silence staring into space with thoughts racing through my mind. When I finished I rinsed my bowl and went back upstairs. It was raining out so I couldn't even go study outside.

I went to my desk and pulled out my study packet. I had one practice test that I hadn't completed so I decided I would do that and if I got an A- or better then that would be all the studying I needed to do. Besides Alice already saw that I would be fine. An hour and a half later I finished the last graph and began to check my answers from the answer key Mr. Jackson had given us. I got an A on that and I felt prepared enough for tomorrow.

It had started to rain even harder and I felt my eyes get very heavy. I told myself that I could lie down but I could not fall asleep. I closed my eyes and listened to the rainfall against the shutters on the roof.

The next thing I heard was Charlie's car pull in the driveway. I sat up quickly, my forehead wet with sweat. I looked at the clock and it read 6:00 pm. I had fallen asleep. I quickly changed shirts and rushed downstairs to start dinner.

" Bells, I'm home," he said.

"Hi dad, dinner should be ready in about 20 minutes, is that okay?" I asked.

" Yea, that's fine, let me just go wash up and I can catch the end of the game," he said as he took off his belt and hung up his gun. When dinner was ready I set the table and we ate making small talk about the weather and my test tomorrow. I told him that I felt confident and I was sure to pass. When dinner was over Charlie cleaned the kitchen and I went upstairs. I didn't know how it was possible but I was still really tired. I packed my bag for tomorrow, reviewed a few functions, got into bed and turned off the lights to another lonely night without Edward.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I walked into the cafeteria the next day the lunch tables had been replaced with individual desks so that all the people taking the math final could fit in one room.

"Alright everyone, you have 80 minutes, I will remind you when you have 30 minutes left, there will be no talking and you may use only your calculators, no other material may be used. When you have finished the test you may leave and have a great summer, we look forward to seeing you here next fall, you may begin," the Procter announced.

I slid my pencil down the booklet to break the seal and started my test. Okay deep breath Bella, I told myself, you know this material. "#1 the reciprocal of cosine is A. tangent B. secant C. cosecant or D. cotangent," I read to myself. I shaded in the B bubble dark enough for the scanner to read it and moved on to the next question.

An hour later I emerged from the cafeteria. I was the first one to finish the exam and I felt really good about it. I was pretty sure I knew every answer. I felt relieved to be done with Trig and come to think about relieved to be done with school all together. The summer belonged to Edward and me and nothing would stop us.

I couldn't wait until he got back tomorrow. Hopefully he had sorted everything out with Jasper. I hope Alice wasn't too hard on him. When I got home I made myself a sandwich and sat down to watch some mindless TV show. When I could no longer stand the show, I got up and decided to do some laundry. I needed something to do to keep me busy until it was late enough that I could fall asleep, because then I would see Edward.

After doing three loads of laundry, making dinner, cleaning my room and reorganizing my closet it was finally late enough to go to bed. Charlie was downstairs reading the paper or something to that extent. I quickly went down the stairs to say goodnight to him and when I got back to my room Edward was sitting in his usual rocking chair waiting for me.

"Edward you are back early!" I said with delight as I rushed to give him a hug.

"Yea, I was getting restless and I wanted to know how your test went," he said kissing my forehead.

" It was fine, I think I got an A," I said sitting on his lap.

"How is your arm feeling," he said as he pulled up my sleeve to examine the damage for the first time, wincing when he saw the bruising.

"It's fine, it doesn't even hurt at all," I said trying to be convincing.

"How is Jasper doing?" I asked hoping it was alright that I brought up the subject. Edward hesitated before answering.

"He's better, he still feels really ashamed, Alice is completely distraught because she feels so bad for him, but I don't think he will be able to be around you for a while…" he trailed off.

"Oh, well let him know that I don't blame him for this and I am not angry," I said feeling really bad for Jasper. Edward just looked away and got a really sullen expression on his face.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

" What I always think about," he responded, " You," he said as a sad smile crept along his face. He looked deep into my eyes and in that instant I knew something was wrong. Not from the way he looked at me, but from the color of his eyes. They were not the topaz color that he had when he had just returned from a hunt. They were not the topaz color that I had come to love; in fact, they were the same dark color he had when I saw him a few days ago. Could he really be thirsty again that quickly? His eyes usually stayed topaz for at least two weeks after he hunted. Suddenly it hit me. He never went hunting in the first place. If he wasn't hunting then what was he doing?

"Edward," I said slowing looking even deeper into his eyes, " you weren't hunting, were you?" I asked. He looked down, and many emotions passed through his face, some I recognized: anger, fear, pain, and some I did not.

"No, I wasn't," he answered.

"Then what were you doing?" I asked more curious than angry that he had lied to me. He looked at me with a look of pain that I had never seen before, knowing that in my heart if he could cry, that's exactly what he would be doing. He was still silent.

"Edward, where were you?" I asked again my voice shaking.

"Bella, I need to tell you something,"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight

Thank you so much for all the great reviews I have been getting- I write this story for you! And a special hello to ILOVETWILIGHT who I promised I would update asap! And thanks to Nimir-Rah from Twilight Myspace who is amazing and another thanks to Incarnationofpurebeauty

CHAPTER FIVE

"Bella, I have something to tell you," Edward said as he looked everywhere but into my eyes. I had a bad feeling.

" Edward, just answer the question, where were you?" I said trying to be calm. With great effort and pain he finally looked into my eyes.

" I was packing," he finally said. I tried to hold onto my sense of reason and sanity.

" Are you going somewhere?" I asked hoping that my fears would not be confirmed.

"My family and I are leaving Forks," he said hiding all evidence of emotion in his tone.

"Just for a couple of days right? You are coming back right?" I asked my voice growing tense and I got up from his lap. His face dropped and he shook his head slowly. My heart stopped beating. Everything I had feared was coming true.

"When are you leaving?" I asked as my voice cracked. He looked down at his feet.

"Tonight," he answered. I would not allow myself to cry, not yet at least, I needed to know all the details first.

"When was this all decided?"

"The other day, while Carlisle took you to the hospital to help you with you arm."

"Are you leaving because of what happened with Jasper?" I asked, as my eyes grew wide, "Because I told you that I wasn't upset."

"Bella, that's not your decision to make, I don't think you comprehend how much danger you were in, I can't let that happen again, and if I stay here there is a possibility that it will happen again and I am not willing to take that chance," he said angrily.

"But I am Edward, don't you see, if you just change me then we can be together and we won't have to worry about this, you have the solution in the palm of your hands!" I said as my eyes began to swell with tears.

"Bella, I said it once, I have said it twice, I will not change you, I will not damn you to an eternity of night, I will not make turn the warm, loving, caring person that you are into a monster that cannot control it's own destiny, when you as a human can," he said as he tried to keep his voice calm. I opened my mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

"My destiny is to be with you," I finally said as I broke down sobbing. Edward looked like he had been slapped in the face. He got up and wrapped his arms around me and gently stroked my hair as I pressed my face, now wet with tears, into his chest.

"Bella, calm down, you are going to be fine," he said. I pulled away from him and looked up at him, I could feel the anger rise to my cheeks.

"What do you mean, 'you are going to be fine', how will I be fine if you are gone!" I said feeling a whole new wave of angst take over. Suddenly a thought occurred to me.

" What were you going to do if I hadn't said anything? Were you just going to leave and not bother to tell me?" I said feeling the hurt in my voice. The look in his eyes was all I needed for an answer.

" So what, you just expected me to show up at your house and find it empty and then go on my merry way is if nothing happened?" I shouted, then remembering Charlie was downstairs I lowered my voice, " What did you think would happen Edward?"

" I don't know what I was thinking Bella, I thought it would be easier for me and for you if I just left, I would have left a note or something, all I know is that I can't stay here anymore, not without hurting you," he said as the words came pouring out. I was speechless, I felt powerless, it was as if there was nothing he could say to convince me to get him to leave and there was nothing I could say to get him stay.

" Do you not love me anymore?" I asked, not really sure if I wanted to know the answer. I looked down at my charm bracelet as I said this.

" Oh, Bella, of course I do, you know I do," he said.

" Then how can you leave?" I asked in desperation.

" It's because I love you that I have to leave, can't you understand?" he said in a last attempt to explain.

"Can you at least tell me where you are going?" I asked.

" No," he said, " I don't want you trying to find me, I am doing this for your own good, you need to make your own " he said. I was leaning against the wall as he spoke for support, for I knew that my legs were not strong enough to support me. I could not believe my ears. I could not believe that after all we had been through that he was just giving up on us. He was standing near my window looking down at his family piled into their cars. I knew that the end was near and I had to say something, I had to try.

"Edward," I said through my tears, " I love you." I turned my back to him because I knew that if I had any hope of making it through this I could not see look into his eyes.

"I love you too Bella Swan," he said.

" Always?" I asked as I had done so many times before. Only this time, I heard no answer in return. All I heard was the rustling of the wind. Slowly I turned around only to find him already gone. I was completely and utterly alone.

ONE SHOT OF EDWARDS POV

"Always?" she asked me once more. Only this time I could not find it in my heart to say it out loud. I hoped that this would make it easier for her to forget me and move on with her life. She deserved someone who could be there for her and who could not kill her in an instant. So before she could turn around I flew out the window. I stood at my car and looked up at her to see her turn around after not hearing my usual response. If I could I would kill myself for causing her such pain. She sank to her knees and buried her head in her hand, sobbing unconditionally.

"And Forever," I said quietly to myself as I got into the car and drove out of Fork hoping to never come back, and also wishing I never had to leave.

BACK TO BELLA

I had to get of my room, I was feeling claustrophobic, and I kept hearing Edward's words in my head over and over again. I picked myself up and held on to my dresser for support, fearing I would pass out of if I didn't. Slowly I made my way downstairs, hoping that a glass of water would help me clear my thoughts.

"Bella, are you okay, you look really sick?" Charlie asked as he took in my disheveled appearance.

" I- I don't," I began, but then everything turned black.

I awoke hours later to find a cold cloth on my forehead and Charlie sitting in my rocking chair, the one that Edward used to sit in

"What happened?" I asked Charlie who was now at my side.

"You came down the stairs and looked awful, then you passed out," he said with a worried tone in his voice, "Bella, what happened?"

I hesitated before answering, wondering how I would explain this to him. I decided to tell him, although I would of course leave out the whole Jasper situation.

"Edward," I started, but was interrupted before I could finish.

"Did that boy touch you or hurt you?" Charlie said standing up, his voice rising with anger.

"No," I said before he put out an arrest warrant, " He left, The Cullen's left Forks," I said as I could feel the tears forming again.

"Oh, Bella, honey, I'm so sorry," he said and I could hear the regret he had in his voice not pressing me any further, probably knowing how terrible I felt.

" I'll be fine, I just want to go to sleep," I said hoping he would leave me and my thoughts alone. He got up, kissed my forehead, and turned off my lights.

I was at the point where I didn't know what to do. I was lost. I felt like I was drowning and no one could save me, not even Edward. How was I supposed to go on, how would I ever survive without him? At this point, I wasn't even sure if I could ever get out of bed again. I kept hearing his words in my head over and over again, ' My family and I are leaving Forks,' each time it was as if I was being stabbed in the heart, the pain never to ease. My worst fears had come true, Edward Cullen was gone, and there was nothing I could do.

Authors Note: A few things, This chapter was difficult for me to write because as a reader the fact that he is gone is the worst possible thing that could happen to Edward and Bella, but have hope, the story will continue, I also wrote this chapter using personal experiences.

Also I apologize for the short chapters but I am able to update quicker if they are shorter, but I will try and update at least every other day

Your reviews make me smile!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- **I do not** own Twilight, the book I call god is owned by the and only Stephenie Meyer

A/N- Hey guys, thanks for the great feedback- sorry I made you guys cry- I cried too while writing that last chapter, also I have been getting some comments about using the New Moon excerpt and thought I was plagiarizing, however if you read over I gave credit to Stepehie, I am not trying to ruin anything or cheat anyone-I am just trying to have fun. It means alot that you guys liked the last chapter because as i said that was based on a recent personal experience as i was just informed that the one i care for is moving so i expressed my emotions through bella, so again thanks for the feeback- it always makes my day! i dont know if its appropriate to say enjoy this chapter but here it is

CHAPTER SIX

I had not left my room in days. I wished I could crawl into a corner and die. I felt that death would certainly be better than anything I was experiencing. Finally I willed myself to get up and go eat something. Slowly I lifted my legs out of bed and moved aside the pile of tissues that had accumulated over the past few days. I made it to the bathroom and got in the shower. I was certain was not giving off a pleasant odor. As I shampooed my hair I wondered where Edward was. Was he as miserable as I? Was he even thinking about me? Did he long to hear my voice the way I did for him?

I went back to my room to get dressed, I looked out the window and saw that the sun was out and thought it would be a good idea for me to get some fresh air. The wound on my arm had healed and I wondered if the wound in my heart ever would. There was only one place that I wanted to be, and that was the meadow that Edward and I used to go to on those rare sunny days.

That meadow had become a symbol of our love, a place only we knew about. I grabbed a blanket and made my way down the stairs, my legs feeling heavy. Before I left I went to the fridge to get something to eat, but the thought of eating disgusted me. It had been at least 3 days since I had eaten. Trying to concentrate on the road I made my way to the trail. It only took me 45 minutes to reach the clearing, only because I didn't trip at all. When I finally reached the clearing, the words of my past visits all came swarming in.

'And so the lion fell in love with the lamb', 'it's not only your company I crave, never forget that', 'you are exactly my brand of heroin', 'the blush on your cheek is lovely' I heard him say as I closed my eyes and remembered, remembered the smell of hope and faith that rang throughout the air, remembered the feeling of euphoria that swept through my body as he opened himself up to me, remembered all the things that were no longer there.

The tears that I hoped to escape were once more acquainted with my eyes.

"Edward, I need you," I whispered to myself as I sat up from the blanket. There was a gust of wind and the leaves ruffled to my side. I watched them blow in the wind and a yellow leaf landed by my hand. I ignored it and was staring intently at my charm bracelet. I took it off and held it gingerly in my hand as I brought it closer to my face to examine every detail of each charm. The lion had a beautiful mane and was in a crouching position. ' What a sick, masochistic lion,' he had said. The lamb, it was small so I figured it was a baby lamb, and had a little ribbon tied around its neck. 'What a stupid lamb,' I had replied. The book had a thick binding and I noticed there was a small engraving for the title, 'Pride and Prejudice', he knew that was my favorite book, although I was not sure I could ever bring myself to read it again. The sun had beautiful rays that swirled all around. Finally there was the heart, which Edward had engraved. My heart.

'Always and Forever' it read. I closed my eyes tightly. Always and Forever he had promised. That promise of Forever was gone. I stood up and clasped my bracelet tightly in my fist.

" YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, tears streaming down my face, " you promised," I whispered. I looked down at my closed fist, which contained the charm bracelet and suddenly his words came back to me.

"_Promise that you will never leave," _I had asked.

"_I promise that I will always be with you," _he replied.

"_That's not the same thing_," I pointed out to him

" _For me, they are_," he responded.

"For me they are," I repeated aloud to myself. What was he trying to say? He would always be with me, even if he left? Did that mean he would watch over me? It wouldn't be unlike Edward to do that. It wouldn't be the first time he watched over me like a hawk without me knowing.

I was suddenly filled with hope as I turned around in all directions looking for him.

"Edward, please," I begged for him to show himself. No one emerged. I waited. Still nothing. I sank to my knees crying uncontrollably.

" You lied to me!" I screamed. I looked down at my fist again, still clutching the bracelet. 'Always and Forever' I thought as I threw the charm bracelet with all my might, not even looking to where it landed, hoping I would never see it again.

ONE SHOT EDWARD POV

I watched her from behind the trees, making sure I would not be seen. The wind blew and her scent drifted towards me. It was terrible. I wanted to run up to her and wrap my arms around her and never let me go, but I had to force myself to stay put. She was examining the bracelet I gave her, the silver heart, the symbol of our love glimmered in the sun. I could feel the agony in her heart as she stood up and clasped the bracelet in her hand.

" You promised you would never leave!" she shouted at me. I promised that I would always be with her, and I was not going to break that promise. I knew it would be hard to watch her grow up and break away from me. I knew I would have to eventually see her with other men, and as much as I hated that, I hated hurting her even more. I would always watch over her, until the day she was gone, and I could not bring myself to think of that dreadful day.

She turned her head as if she were looking for me and for a brief second her eyes met mine, but not long enough for her to register it. She sank to her knees and with great force, a force I did not think was possible to come from such a frail being, threw my bracelet. It landed at my feet. She gathered her things and walked back towards her truck, never once looking back. I picked up the small bracelet that would only fit her wrist. It was covered in dirt. If only she could know I did not lie. Until the end of eternity I would love Bella Swan. Always and Forever, whether she believed it or not.

BACK TO BELLA POV

I got into my truck and started my engine. Where do I go from here? As far as I was concerned I was dead. Edward had failed in trying to protect me. It was up to me to pick up the pieces, if only I knew where to start. I knew Charlie was worried about me and it pained him to see me like this. I tried to remember what life had been like before Edward, tried to remember what I did in my spare time. Whatever that was, that was what I need to do in order to survive. When I pulled into my driveway I saw Charlie's car, and to my surprise Angela's car as well.

I left the blanket in the truck and made my way into the house. Charlie and Angela were sitting on the couch in the living room, waiting for me.

"Hey," I said trying to be calm.

"Hi Bella," Angela said. I could tell she felt awkward.

"Where did you go?" Charlie asked.

"I just went to get some fresh air," I replied, leaving out the gory details.

"Good, you needed that,' Charlie exclaimed. I went up the stairs and Angela got up and followed me into my room. I closed the door and started tidying up my room, realizing how disgusting it had gotten.

"Sorry about the mess," I said to Angela who was sitting in the rocking chair. I made a mental note to throw that out, I did not want anything that reminded me of Edward in my room.

" It's alright," she said, " Charlie called me and told me what happened, he figured that you could really use a friend, so I of course came right over," she went on.

"That was really nice of you, but you didn't need to come over, I'm fine," I lied. She raised her eyebrows skeptically at me obviously not buying my excuse.

"Listen, I am not going to press you for details, that is your business, but if you want to, I am here for you Bella," she said compassionately.

"There really is nothing to tell, Edward moved away, he's gone, its over, what do you want me to say?" I decided that if she asked me why he moved I would say that Carlisle got transferred to another hospital and he had to leave right way. Thankfully though she didn't press it any further.

" You will be okay," she said, emphasizing the future tense of her words.

" I hope your right," I said, looking at the ground. Then in a very unexpected move from Angela, who was known to be shy, she got up and gave me a hug.

I was glad that Charlie had called her instead of Jessica, for I knew Jessica would be pestering me with all sorts of questions, I also did not want to know what Mike would do when he found out.

"So what now?" I asked.

" You just need to remember that there are other people who love you, and we will be here for you, the pain will eventually go away, and whether you want to believe it now, you will move on. Life goes on Bella, people come, people leave, that's life, you just got to accept it and stay strong," she said as I winced at her words, even though I recognized the truth behind them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There had to be something I could do release my emotions, all this anger, hurt and pain was not good to keep stored in one place. I remembered my mom used to go running when she was upset or mad. I knew that it would useless me attempting to do that because I would probably fall more than I would run.

The first time I decided to run it was an early Saturday morning. The past month I kept revisiting my last encounter with Edward in my nightmares. I awoke, bolting upright with sweat dripping down my neck. Even though I hated those nightmares it was the only time I could see Edward so I tried to sleep as much as possible. I needed to shake the terrible pain in the pit of my stomach so I decided to give it a try. I put on shorts and grabbed my tennis shoes.

I wrote a note for Charlie, who was still sleeping, telling him where I was. As I walked outside the smell of the morning dew hit me like a brick as I inhaled. It was still dark outside and I could see the sun peaking up across the horizon. I guessed it was probably 4:30 am. I took a deep breath and I was off. Running as fast as I could as if my life depended on it, and in my case, it pretty much did. The wind dried out my eyes and crept into my lungs as I felt the sharp pain. I listened to the rhythm of my feet as images flashed into my mind. The first time I saw him, the fear he instilled in me with our first encounter, the first time I looked deep into his eyes, the first time we kissed, the time I was first introduced to his family, our prom night, the night he gave me the charm bracelet, the immediate pain in my heart when he said he was leaving, the last time he told me he loved me, and then I felt the emptiness I felt when had not said forever.

I was breathing heavily, my lungs were stinging, and my legs were burning. Sweat was pouring down my face and back and yet I could not stop, instead I began to run even faster. The physical pain that I was feeling was a welcome interruption to the emotional pain I had felt the last few months. I finally allowed myself to stop and then I realized where I had unintentionally ended up. I stopped and bent over placing my hands on my knees for support taking deep breaths. The faded white house still had that timeless, graceful appearance. Yet it seemed so empty. I walked up to the porch and placed my hand on the doorknob. After hesitating I opened the door and entered the Cullen household.

Please review! Also what do you guys think of the small one shots of Edward's pov?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- Twilight belongs to Queen Stephenie Meyer

A/N – Thanks so much for all the reviews, I am sorry that I made you guys cry but have no fear, remember to have faith in love, as Shakespeare said 'the course of love never did run smooth' Edward and Bella are no exception. And I am not crazy, despite what some may think lol so without any further ado the next chapter, enjoy

CHAPTER SEVEN

The house was empty. Any trace that seven vampires had lived there only a few months ago was gone. I walked over to where the piano had been and melody of Edward's lullaby filled my ears. "_You inspired this one,"_ he said to me as his fingers flowed swiftly across the ivory keys. I walked over to the winding staircase and looked up. I took a deep breath before allowing myself to go upstairs.

As I walked up the stairs my handed glided along the rail as if I could feel Edward's spirit. I finally arrived in front of Edward's door. I opened the door and entered. It had not changed, except there was no longer his stereo or black leather couch. The floor was covered with a thick golden carpet and the walls still had the heavy fabric to help the acoustics.

I walked over to his wall and stood with my arms crossed, watching the river, remembering the time we went swimming. I don't know how long I stood there, but it must have been a while. I glanced at my watch and decided that Charlie would be getting worried. I turned around to leave his room when something caught my eye in the corner of his room. I walked over to it and picked up the small jewel case. It was a c.d. Debussy.

Had Edward left this for me? Did he know I would return to his house one last time? I turned it over and there was no note, no indication that this particular c.d. had been left behind on purpose. Well he could keep his stupid c.d. With great force I threw it against the glass wall and it shattered into pieces. I took one last look around his room and closed the door. I took the stair case two stairs at a time wanting to get out of the house as soon as possible.

I left the house and walked down the porch as I felt my throat get tight. My back was to the house, but I allowed myself to take one last look. Slowly I turned around and gazed up at the faded white house. My eyes searched it up and down, search for a reason, searched for strength, and searched for an answer. I felt my eyes water and before anything happened I was running again. I ran away from that house leaving my heart behind, knowing I had to move on. I ran away from that house hoping to never go back, and wishing I didn't have to leave.

When I returned to my house I was tired, but I knew I could not go to sleep. I poured myself a glass of water and as I sipped slowly I realized that I had not tripped or stumbled even once while running. Perhaps this was a new era for me. It was then that I knew I would run every day, until my body reached such agony, the only way I would respond was to go even faster.

After I took a shower I decided to call Angela and see if she wanted to do something, maybe spend the afternoon at Port Angeles. I picked up the phone and dialed her number. While it rang I glanced at the clock, it read 11:30.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey, it's Bella,"

"Do you have any plans today?" I asked.

"No, not really," she replied.

" I was going to call Jessica and see if you guys wanted to go down to Port Angeles," I suggested.

"Yea, that sounds like fun, we can take my car, I can be over in 20 minutes, sound good?" she asked.

"Perfect, see you then," and I hung up the phone to call Jessica. She was in and would be right over. I walked downstairs and to tell Charlie.

"Hey dad, is it okay if I go to Port Angeles with Angela and Jessica?" I asked

" Yea, that's fine, I wanted to go fishing anyway," he said.

"Cool, have fun," I said as I turned to go upstairs.

"Hey Bella," he called after me.

"Yea,"

"I'm glad your feeling better," he said, and I could tell he really meant it.

ONE SHOT EDWARD POV

She awoke early that morning. I had to rush out of her room before she saw me. She emerged from her house with a look of determination. I had no idea what she was up to. It was still dark out and I became skeptical, but before I could ponder any longer she was off, running. Bella was running, it was so unlike her, yet she had a certain grace, as she did this, not tripping once. I could tell she was wrapped up in her thought as she ran. As we approached my old house I wondered if she had intended to come here.

She entered the house and walked over to where the piano had been. She then proceeded to my old bedroom. I had a feeling she would come back to my house, how could she not, it had become her home as well. She stood at my glass wall for a while not doing anything and I told myself I would give anything to know what she was thinking.

After some time she turned to leave. Before she left she noticed the c.d. I left for her in the corner. I hoped that she would realize I was always thinking about her. She picked it up and I saw the pain in her eyes. Then as she had done with the bracelet she threw it against the wall as it shattered. I wished that I could tell her the truth. I wish I could wrap my arms around her and never break the embrace. I stayed where I was as I watched her run out my house and back to her own, where she belonged.

I sat for a while, letting the numbness sink in, I knew she would begin to forget about me and move on with her life.

"That's what you wanted Edward," I told myself," Be careful what you wish for." I felt a hand on my shoulder and spun around, only to be confronted by Alice.

"Edward, you will be together again," she said.

"How do you know?" I snapped, before I realized whom I was talking to, " we can't be together, not if I stay as this monster," I replied sadly.

"Edward, trust me, you and Bella were meant to be, she loves you will all her heart, give it time and have faith," she said.

BACK TO BELLA

After I hung up with Jessica I hurried to get dressed. I threw on my favorite jeans, a brown tank top and my brown flip-flops. I looked at myself in the mirror. I could pass as a normal girl, one whose heart was not breaking. Maybe if I could convince Jessica and Angela that I was okay, I would eventually be able to convince myself.

Jessica arrived shortly and a few minutes later Angela pulled up. I yelled goodbye to Charlie and told myself not to think about Edward. In the car ride we listened to whiney pop songs and I told myself it was only a coincidence that every song reminded me of him. We arrived in Port Angeles in about forty-five minutes and then we hit the boutiques. I wasn't really looking for anything in particular but I ended up buying three tops and a necklace. I had to admit I was having fun and I found hope in this feeling.

After a few hours of shopping we decided to stop and get some dinner.

"Hey guys, I am getting kind of hungry," Jessica, said.

"Yea, me too," Angela agreed. They both looked at me. My stomach gave a little grumble and we laughed.

"I take it your in then," said Jessica as she chuckled. We walked back to our car to ditch our bags and since I didn't care where we ate, I let Angela and Jessica pick the restaurant.

It was not until we stopped in front of the place they had chosen, that I immediately regretted that decision. We were at La Bella Italia. I suddenly felt my face grow pale and my hunger disappeared. Food was the last thing I needed. I knew I couldn't say anything to the other girls, otherwise that would have defeated the entire purpose of us coming down here. Memories of my first date with Edward came swimming into my mind but with great effort I pushed them away.

I recognized the hostess as the same girl who seated Edward and me last time. We were seated and the waitress came to take our orders. I ordered the mushroom ravioli. Our food came and I ate so quick there was no time to even taste the food I was putting in my mouth.

On the way home I listened to Jessica talk about Mike and Angela talked about her trip to California to visit her aunt. I didn't contribute much to the conversation I needed to take baby steps. They dropped me off at my house and Charlie was still gone when I entered the house.

I slowly walked up the stairs and dropped my bags at the foot of my bed. I was exhausted and wanted to go to bed. I brushed my teeth, washed my face and took a sleeping pill. I got into bed and instantly succumbed to a dreamless slumber.

The months that passed were difficult, but I took it one day at a time. I was running every morning and I was dreaming about Edward less and less. The day that I realized he wasn't coming back was hard, yet eventually I moved on. I became really close with Angela and Jessica, but more Angela, because Jessica was usually busy with Mike. I was beginning to do things that normal girls did, although I still hated shopping, I was able to tolerate it.

Usually Angela and I would hang out at her house. We didn't actually do much, usually just talked, our conversations not really having and substance, but enough to satisfy us. I even got a job working at Mike's parents store. The job didn't require much, I just worked the cash register, but it paid pretty well.

I slowly felt myself transform into a different person. I was no longer the clumsy, gawky, girl I once was. In fact, I hadn't tripped once the entire summer. My body had become very toned because of the running I was doing. It was rare that I let Edward creep into my thoughts, but they pushed away as soon as I could.

As I was cleaning my room one night, I decided that it was time that I update my book collection. I had already read every book that I owned several times and it was pointless thinking I would find anything at the library in Forks. So, I decided to take a trip to Seattle the next day.

EDWARD POV

Slowly Bella began to change. I still watched her, although not as often, and every minute I was not with her, it felt like I was being stabbed over and over. I was glad that she confided in Angela and the friendship she formed with her seemed to help Bella a lot. However, I was not pleased when she got a job, where I knew she would spend time with that wretched Mike Newton. I still loathed him, and the inappropriate thoughts he had about Bella, even though he was still dating Jessica.

Then the night that she no longer said my name in her sleep, I knew I had lost her. It took a great effort to leave her room that night, but I knew that she was no longer mine to protect. She wanted to be as far away as me as possible and no longer wanted anything to do with me. I had lost the only thing, the one person I could ever and would ever care about and what hurt even more was that it was all my fault and it was too late to take it back.

During the next few months I wondered the earth mindlessly. I spent my days hunting and moping. It annoyed Rosalie and Emmett, but the rest of my family became increasingly concerned. Jasper still felt terrible and extremely guilty. We were living in our cabin located in the mountains where we knew hunting would be easy. It was rare that we went into town during the summer because it was always sunny.

Until one day when Alice approached me. She walked over to me with an expression that made me nervous. I tried to read her mind, but whatever vision she had had she was trying hard to keep it from me.

"What is it Alice?" I asked skeptically.

"It's going to be cloudy and rainy all day tomorrow so I was thinking maybe you wanted to come with me do some shopping," she said.

" I don't know," I answered, not feeling up for it.

"Edward Cullen, you need stop moping around, this was your choice and your choice only, now I am not asking you, but telling you, we are going out tomorrow," she snarled at me.

"Fine, fine," I said, easily giving in, " Where are we going," I asked, not really caring.

"Seattle," she said as a huge smile crept along her face.

OOOOOOO I WONDER WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN! REVIEW AND YOU SHALL SEE


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer is the kickass writer of Twilight

A/N- well, my story is starting to heat up and I want to thank all the great review that I have gotten. And again I apologize for any tears shed over my story, twas not my intention, so lets not delay this any longer—enjoy

CHAPTER EIGHT- wow I wrote 8 chapters? Dang!

I awoke early the next day so I would have a full day at Seattle. Charlie was just leaving as I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I decided to change up my attire for the day and put the new jean skirt my mom sent me, and a gray zip up. I went downstairs to eat a quick bowl of cereal and washed it down with orange juice. I made sure I had enough cash to buy gas, knowing I would have to stop at least twice.

As I got into my truck the air was thick and I prayed for good weather in Seattle. The drive was fairly easy and I hummed along to the radio, not really knowing any of the words, as I drove with my windows down. I knew about an outside shopping strip in downtown Seattle, so I made my way down there and parked in the parking garage. As I got out I noticed how nice the rest of the cars were. In my row alone there was a blue BMW, a black Audi, a gold Lexis, and a silver Volvo. My red truck looked extremely out of place and I chuckled to myself.

Although I came here specifically to buy new books I decided too look in the other shops too, just for something to do. The shopping strip had some really cool stores although I didn't find anything worth buying. The bookstore had a great selection and I bought eight new books. Among them were Flowers in the Attic, Catcher in the Rye, A Clockwork Orange, Brave New World and 1984.

As I was walking back to the garage there was a roll of thunder and it started to pour down rain really hard. I quickly ducked into the nearest store for shelter. There was a small bell ring as I opened the door and I caught my reflection in the mirror. I was drenched head to toe. The store was small and quiet and had rows of used C.Ds. I walked up to the counter to ask where the bathroom was and there was another customer in front of me. He was tall and was leaning over to ask the cashier a question. Something about the way he stood and the color of his hair was familiar.

Suddenly behind me a female voice said, "Bella!" The figure in front of me stiffened but did not turn around. I turned around to see who called my name only to be confronted by Alice.

EDWARD POV

Alice dragged me into every store possible. I became impatient as I sat in the chairs waiting for her to finish trying on all the clothes. I don't even want to think how much money she spent. Half the things she bought were completely ridiculous and unnecessary. She seemed unusually giddy today and couldn't stop smiling at me. Whatever she was trying to hide she was doing a good job of it. Every time I tried to read her mind she blocked me out by thinking of something trivial, like the weather.

After a few hours of shopping I saw a music store that I wanted to go in.

"Hey can we go in there?" I asked. She cocked her head to the side and smiled.

'It's going to start raining, we better get inside," was all she said as she lead us into the music store. It had a pretty good collection although I already owned most of the C.Ds that it had. Alice lingered over to the piano books and it started to rain very hard outside. I walked over to the cashier to ask if they had the new Linkin Park C.D. He was looking it up on the computer when the bell rang, signaling that a customer had entered the store. Before the door closed I smelled the air outside that was thick with moisture from the rain, but there was another scent that I detected, one that was familiar.

Suddenly I heard Alice call her name. That was a dirty trick of Alice to play; there is no way that Bella could be in Seattle. Alice would have seen that in a vision and I would have been able to see it too. All too quickly to pieces fell into place. I took a deep breath her scent was overwhelming; she was less than a foot away from me. I stiffened but did not turn around.

BELLA POV

I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"Alice!" I tried again, my voice clearly revealing my shock. The figure at the counter slowly turned around. It was Edward. I felt like I had been punched in the stomach. After all these months, after all the suffering here he was standing in front of me in a music store. All this time he had been in Seattle, no less than 2 hours away from me, although he could make the journey in minutes if he wanted to. I was speechless.

It took everything I had not to throw my arms around him and never let go. I was not the same girl he abandoned months ago. Minutes went by, and the silence was nerve-wracking. He didn't dare take his eyes off mine. They were the topaz that I remembered, the topaz I spent my nights getting lost in. Finally I tore my eyes away from his and looked at Alice. She was beaming and I understood that she knew we would meet today.

Was there anything I could possibly say? I was in no way, shape, or form prepared for this. Although Edward was still beautiful they way that he carried himself lead me to believe that he was miserable.

"Hello Bella," he said in his musical voice. It was painful for me to hear, I had missed it so much. I could not allow myself to be hurt again, not when I had just healed, it wasn't fair of him to come here like this. So without a word I turned and stormed out of the store into the pouring rain.

EDWARD POV

She greeted Alice, which assured me that it was really her, and not another one of my daydreams. I turned around and was not prepared for what I saw. She was more beautiful then I ever could have imagined. Her hair was wet and plastered to her face and her legs were amazing in her skirt. She carried herself with confidence, yet in her eyes I detected fear.

If only she could know how I had been suffering as well. If only we could be together again, that is all I ever wanted. Was it possible to make her understand?

"Hello, Bella," I said. She stared at me with a look I had never seen before and I was unable to understand it. Before I could say anything more she turned and stormed out into the pouring rain.

BELLA POV

"Bella wait!" He called out after me. No, not again, I told myself, it was over. "Bella, please" he said as he seized me by the shoulders.

"What do you want from me Edward?" I asked as I looked up at him, and even though he was inches from me I could not see his face, for it was raining too hard.

"Will you at least talk to me," he said.

"What is there to say?" I said as I shrugged my shoulders, which he was still holding onto. " You left Edward, you left with no explanation, and now I find out you are in Seattle! Two hours away from me. God I was miserable when you left, it killed me every second, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, I sat and wished for death, but eventually I moved on. And now here we are standing in the pouring rain and you want me to talk to you?" I said as the words and tears all came flowing out. At first he said nothing.

"I-I'm sorry Bella, I was scared for you, I didn't want to hurt you anymore," he finally said.

"Yea, because I was so much better when you left," I said sarcastically. We were silent as it started to rain harder.

"What did you want from me Bella, I am a VAMPIRE, a monster!" he said at last.

"I just want you, Edward, I just want you," I said as I took his face in my hands. " I told you, it doesn't matter to me what you are, I would have promised forever with you," I continued. He shut his eyes tight and shook his head.

"I won't do it, I can't change you, Bella," he said.

"Well, then you have made your choice, now let me go Edward," I said as I turned to walk away.

In all my life that was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I was halfway to my car before my emotions took over. The truth was I still loved Edward. I would always love him with all my heart. Was it possible to die from a broken heart, because I was one the verge of death at that moment.

EDWARD POV

" I would have promised you forever," she said. So it was back to this. No matter how much I loved her I could not turn her into a monster.

" I won't do it, I won't change you, Bella," I said.

"Well, then you have made your choice, now let me go Edward," she said as she turned to leave. It was in that moment that I knew I was about to lose her forever, never to see her again, never to hear her heart race as I placed my lips on hers, never to see her cheeks blush, never to hear her laugh, never to be with my Bella. And so I made my choice.

I ran to catch up with her. She was about to open her car door when I seized it and slammed it shut. She spun to face me and her eyes were swollen from crying. I took her hand and with my other hand I reached in my pocket to place on her the charm bracelet.

"and Forever," I said. Her head snapped up in confusion.

"What?" she said in disbelief.

"I love you Isabella Swan and I will love you always and forever," I said. I was holding her wrist and was holding the new charm I had bought for it. It was a new moon.

" You better get used to darkness," I said to her as I placed my lips firmly on hers.

Review por favor!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer is the genius behind Twilight 

A/N- Come on guys stop crying, they are back together lol!

CHAPTER NINE

BELLA POV

The sun shining through my window woke me up that morning. I lifted my right arm to block the light from my face, and something poked me in the eye. It was my charm bracelet. "What the heck, I thought I got rid of this," I said aloud as I sat up. I heard a chuckle in the corner and everything that happened the previous day came rushing back to me. The rain, the moon charm, his eyes, his lips, Edward was back.

"Good morning," Edward said as he wrapped his cold arms around me.

"It certainly is," I said as I stared at him, hoping that he wasn't a dream. He leaned down and brushed his lips along my jaw, sending shivers down my back. This defiantly was not a dream.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" he asked.

"Well, I have to work later today, but do you want to go for a run?" I asked. He raised his eyebrows at me. " A human run," I added. He grinned.

"Sure, why not, if I can keep up," he said sarcastically.

"Just give me a human moment," I said as I got out of bed and grabbed my clothes.

"Certainly," he motioned. I made my way to the bathroom, washed my face, brushed my teeth and got dressed. I walked downstairs to where he was waiting but I on the last stair I tripped on my shoelace and fell. Edward caught me and shook his head as he placed me back on my feet.

"You know I didn't trip once this summer, do you see what you do to me," I said.

"I know Bella, I know," he said as he kissed my forehead.

"Okay, are you ready?" I asked. He nodded and after a quick stretch we were off. He was surprised at me speed, but obviously had no trouble keeping up.

"Where are we going?" I asked breathing heavily.

"You'll see," he said speeding up a little. I caught up with him and he was beaming. Suddenly we turned onto the familiar dirt path and in minutes we were in front of his house. I stopped running and looked up, catching my breath. I thought I saw the last of this place. Suddenly his cold hands were over my eyes and he was leading me into his house and up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"Too many questions, Bella," he said as we stopped walking. He opened a door and with one hand he lead me through the threshold as the other hand was still placed over my eyes. He took his hand off my eye and my whole face lit up. We were in his room and all his furniture was back. The leather couch, the stereo, and every last c.d was even organized as it had been before. However, sitting on his couch were Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett and Jasper. Rosalie was noticeably missing. They slowly rose as to not startle me. Alice was jumping up and down, she could hardly control her excitement. I ran to give them each of them a hug, but as I approached Jasper he pulled back.

"Bella, I'm sorry," he started to say, but I raised my hand as to stop him.

"No blood, no foul," I said as Edward chuckled behind me.

"That's my girl," he said.

" I knew you would be back!" Alice squealed. We all looked at her and burst out laughing. Of course she knew.

"When did you guys move all your stuff back?" I asked.

"Yesterday, when you were in Seattle," Carlisle said.

"Damn Alice, your good," Edward said.

"I know," she said as she winked at me.

"How long were you having that vision?" Edward asked.

"It started the day you followed her into the woods, but I had to work on blocking you out of my head," she said. I raised my eyebrows at Edward. I was right, he had been with me that day in the woods. I had screamed at him, I threw my bracelet, I called him a liar.

Edward spun me around to face him. "It was awful for me to see you like that, it took everything I had not to scoop you up in my arms, that will never happen again," he said.

I wasn't sure what to say at that point. I noticed it was silent and turned around only to find his family gone.

"Why did you change your mind?" I finally asked. He sighed.

"Because I promised you forever," he said.

"When are you going to do it," I asked anxiously.

"I am not sure, we have to talk to Charlie first," he said. Oh no, how would I ever explain this to Charlie. "Don't, worry about it, Carlisle will take care of that," he said when he saw expression.

"I hope so," I said as I walked over to his couch. Edward walked over to his music collection and pulled one out and began to take off the wrapping of the jewel case.

"New c.d?" I asked. He grinned and nodded his head.

"Thanks to you," he said as Debussy's "Claire de Lune" filled the room.

"Yea, sorry about that," I said as I felt my cheeks begin to blush.

"Don't worry, it was much deserved," he said as he pulled me closer to him. We sat there and listened to the music as he stroked my hair. If this was what eternal darkness was like then it couldn't be that bad.

I don't know how long we sat, but as he twirled my hair on his finger I thought to myself that it had only been yesterday morning that I was convinced I never wanted to see him again. I told myself I no longer felt for him, that I had moved on, yet the second he was back that all changed. I knew for certain if he ever left I would not survive that time.

"Bella, you have to go," Edward said softly in my ear.

"Huh," I responded as I leaned up to look at him.

" You have to be at work in five minutes," he said.

"Aw man," I groaned as I bent down to put on my shoes.

"Don't worry, it's only for a few hours," he said.

" I don't even have my truck, I can't run there," I said.

"True, but I, however, can run there," he said as a grin spread across his face. That was certainly not something I missed.

We walked downstairs and when we reached his porch and he threw me over his shoulders. I shut my eyes tight and before I could feel sick, we were in front of Newton's Outfitters.

"I will see you in exactly two hours, try not to hurt yourself," he said as his finger grazed my jaw line.

"I did just fine all summer long," I said stubbornly. He just shook his head and laughed. He bent down to kiss my head and in a flash he was gone.

EDWARD POV

While Bella was at work I needed to talk to Carlisle. I found him in his office, finishing all his unpacking. Everyone enjoyed being back home.

Although his door was opened I knocked to be polite.

"Come on in Edward," he said.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something," I asked him as I sat down in his chair.

"Does this something have big brown eyes and brown hair?" Carlisle asked playfully.

I looked down and smiled, "Yes, it does," I said, " I'm just wondering if I am doing the right thing, changing her and all," I finally said.

_He better not change his mind_ I heard him think.

"I won't change my mind," I said answering his thoughts, " It's just, what if she gets bored with me," I said.

"Edward, that girl loves you will all her heart, she would do just about anything for you, including ending her life, I know that and you know that," he said plainly.

"I know, I just don't want her giving up her dreams for me," I said sadly.

"She can still do the things she wants to do, besides her only dream for months has been to be with you," he said as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

_What is he so afraid of? _Carlisle thought.

"What if I can't stop," I finally said.

"You already did it once, but if you are really that afraid, I would be more than happy to do it," he said.

"Thanks, but I think I should do it," I said. "Oh, I have to go pick up Bella, thanks again Carlisle," I said.

I walked into Newton's Outfitters and Bella was counting down the cash register and Mike was stocking some socks. Her entire face lit up when I entered the store. She looked absolutely adorable in her uniform.

_Cullen is back! _ I heard Mike think.

"Hi Bella," I said, completely ignoring Mike.

"Hi," she breathed.

Why is she back with him, he does not deserve him, I ignored him 

"Are you ready to leave?" I asked.

"Yea let me go change," she said.

"So, you are back," Mike hissed at me.

"Yes, I am, sorry to disappoint you," I said harshly.

"You know," he started, " she was crushed when you left, that was really irresponsible of you," he said. Who the hell did he think he was?

"Newton," I said firmly.

"What," he glared at me.

"Shut it and mind your own business," I said as I heard Bella giggle behind me. Mike turned a bright red and stormed off.

"That wasn't very nice," Bella scolded. I shrugged.

"He was getting on my nerves," I said. I took her hand and we left the store.

"Edward," she said after a while.

"Yes," I said.

"I love you," she said to my delight.

"Always?" I asked with a crooked smile.

"and Forever," she said.

ALL TOGETHER NOW "AWWWWWWWW"---PLEASE REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer-

A/N- Thanks for reviewing-however I am sorry to say the story is erking me- so this is something I had to do- enjoy

CHAPTER TEN

BELLA POV

"_My family and I are leaving forks," _Edward said.

"_When are you leaving?"_ I asked, feeling the tears stream down my face

"_Tonight,"_ he replied.

"_But, you said you promised you would change me,"_ I said.

"_I'm sorry Bella, I have to go," _He said as he ran out my room.

I awoke in a cold sweat. That was the third time I had that dream in one night. Why did this keep happening? Edward was back. The events of the past few days came rushing back to and I realized that I wasn't sure if my body was emotionally ready for it. I had gotten so used to being independent that his reentrance into my life made me anxious. What if he left again? Even if he did promise he would change me, he could change his mind, or worse once I was changed he would get bored with me and leave.

There were still a lot of things I needed to sort through and figure out. His cold arms were around me, bringing me back to the present.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Yea, I am fine," I said as I slowly pulled away from him, " do you think I could have some human time?" I asked.

"Of course, how about I make you breakfast?" he asked.

"No," I said flatly, " I was thinking about going for a run actually," I said.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked leaning in for a kiss.

"No, I want to go by myself," I said as I turned away from his lips. I could see the hurt in his face, but he got the picture that I wanted to be alone. " I'll call you later," I added as he swiftly left through my window. I washed my face and got dressed, but before I left my room I caught my reflection in the mirror. It was the first time I fully observed myself, and the physical changes that had occurred in me, in a long time.

As I stood there the sun reflected off my bracelet, making it shine in the mirror. I brought my wrist closer to my face and observed the new charm Edward and picked out. I hesitated and slowly unclasped the bracelet, placing it in my jewelry box, forgetting about it temporarily.

As I ran my legs felt heavier than usual. I felt bad about my cold attitude toward Edward, but I knew if he was with me I would not be able to think properly. I was still hurt about what he had done and while I thought I still wanted to be changed into a vampire, he had to realize that I had gone through another kind of change, with out his assistance.

Was I really ready for immortality? During our time apart I started to plan my future. I wanted to go to college, I wanted to get married and have kids. I wanted a job and a future. While I knew that many of these goals were possible with Edward in my life, I knew that my life would always be restricted and I was not sure if I was ready for that burden. I knew it was not a question if I still loved Edward, I knew in my heart that I did, but if not that what was my problem?

I had to admit that part of me was afraid he would leave me again, and I didn't know how long I would fear that. It was just something that needed time, but if he was going to change me it had to be soon, time was an issue. I was walking on eggshells, or more like running on them and it made me nervous. I was still running and I felt that familiar pain that signaled me to go faster. About one thing I was sure, I was not going to get my answers anytime soon. I knew I could not tell Edward my worries, and was thankful that he would not be able to read my mind. All I could do was let the pieces fall where they may. With that final thought I turned around and ran back to my house, making it in half the time it took me to get there.

"Come on Bella, we are going to be late," Edward yelled down the hall at me. It was later that evening and he was taking me out to dinner.

"I'm almost ready, I promise!" I yelled back at him. I was already dressed but I was finishing my makeup. I decided to wear a pair of dark blue jeans, black heels and a fitted black top. As for makeup, I was trying to be subtle, but not too subtle. I decided on basic cover up, blush, eyeliner, and a pale gold eye shadow brushed lightly over my lids. I felt pretty good, but I was still skeptical about wearing heals. Jessica pushed me into buying a pair, and I had to admit I kind of like them. I wore them out with Jessica before and didn't have any trouble walking so I figured I would be okay.

I walked into my room and Edward was sitting on my bed flipping through an old photo album. He took in my appearance and raised his eyebrows.

"What?" I said placing my hands on my hips.

"Are you wearing-" he said as he got closer to my face, "makeup?" he finished.

"Yes," I answered suddenly feeling ridiculous.

"Since when do you wear makeup, and since when do you wear heals?" he asked lifting up my pant leg to examine my shoe. I pushed his hand away, a little harder than I intended.

"I don't know, Jessica got me started over the summer, is it bad?" I asked.

"No, not at all, it's just not you, that all," he said with a frown.

"Yes it is Edward," I said starting to get angry. He looked at me very puzzled.

"Well, not the Bella I know," he said softly.

"People change Edward," I snapped.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a hurt expression. I sighed trying to calm myself.

"Yea, I am just really hungry, that's all, are you ready?" I asked in a nicer tone. For a moment he didn't move.

"Yes, let's go," he said finally. As he drove to the restaurant, at a semi-normal speed I noticed, I began to feel guilty for being mean to him. To his surprise I reached over and took his hand in mine and began to draw circles on his arm. He looked down at me and gave me a sad smile. He knew something was wrong, but I was thankful when he didn't push it any further.

At dinner he watched me intently but didn't say anything. When I had finished eating he had a bill ready in his hand to give to the waitress and we left promptly. Since it was nice out we decided to talk a walk. It was nice but I could tell Edward was becoming frustrated at my noticeable silence. As we were walking he stopped and turned toward me. He gazed longingly into my eyes and even with all my confusion I could not resist his gold eyes. He lightly kissed me on the mouth and we continued to walk.

When he dropped me off at my house later that night I turned to him and said, "Would it be okay if you didn't stay tonight?" hoping he wouldn't be angry. He gave me a puzzled look but after I didn't give an explanation he finally said "Okay." I thanked him for dinner and opened the door to get out, but he caught my arm and I turned toward him.

"I love you Bella, you know that right?" he said softly. I searched his eyes from an answer but all I said was, " Yes, I know," and exited his car. When I walked into the house I noted that it was still fairly early so I wouldn't be expecting Charlie anytime soon. I went up to my room and got into my pajamas. Just then the phone rang. Part of me hoped that it would be Edward, but part of me hoped that it wasn't.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bella!" It was Angela. She had just gotten back from California. I hadn't talked to her since that day at Port Angeles.

"Hi Angela, how was California?" I asked, thinking I would wait to tell her about Edward.

"It was amazing, I went swimming, and went to the beach, and spent a day in Los Angeles and even attempted to learn how to surf, that didn't go to well though," she laughed.

"Wow sounds like fun," I said.

"It was, so what have you been up to?" she asked, obviously having no idea what she was up for.

"Um, well I have some good news actually, well I think its good news at least," I started

"Oh yea, what is it?" she asked.

"Well, Edward moved back," I said. Silence.

"Are you there?" I asked. She let out a low whistle.

"Wow, that's something," she said.

"Yea, tell me about it,' I said.

"How are you handling it, are you guys back together?" she asked.

"Of course," I said a bit to loud," but I am having some trouble letting him back in completely," I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, you know how devastated I was when he left, of course you do, I mean it took me a long time to recover from that and I thought I had moved on, and then he comes back, and he wants me back, and of course I want him back too, I mean I love him, but I feel I have just changed so much over the summer and I am afraid to let him in partly because I am still angry at him for leaving and partly because I am fairly certain if he leaves again for whatever reason I will not recover this time," I said taking a deep breath.

"Well- I mean I understand where you coming from and you are in line to feeling that way," Angela started," but how did this all come about, if you don't mind me asking?"

"We actually ran into each other in Seattle and then I guessed he realized that he wanted me back, so he came back," I answered.

"What about Dr. Cullen" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well didn't he have a job at a new hospital," she started. I forgot about telling her that.

"He asked to be transferred back," I lied.

"Hmm, well Bella, I don't really know what to say, I am happy for you that he is back, but I am sorry you feel confused about your relationship, I can't tell you what to do, only you know the answer, you just need to listen to your heart and your mind, but remember Edward really does love you, he never stopped loving you, we both know that," she said.

"Yea, I know that." I said, and with that we said goodnight and hung up.

EDWARD POV

After I dropped Bella off I raced home, ran up to my room and slammed my door shut, not wanting to be bothered. I flopped on my couch and shut my eyes closed. Why was Bella being so distant? This surely was not like her, and what was with the new look? The Bella I knew would have never worn heels let alone bother with an ounce of makeup. She made it a point to let me know that she had changed over the summer, as a result of me leaving. She hadn't directly said that, but it was implied.

So without me she had been able to mature into the woman I dined with tonight. Was she really better off without me? What if I had been gone longer and let her go to college, and get a job? I couldn't imagine the kind of person she would be. She would surely be successful. Maybe I shouldn't change her. I pushed that thought quickly away, for it became too painful to think of an eternity without Bella. This is what she wanted, and essentially what I wanted, even if I knew it wasn't what was best for her.

Was this what she still wanted thought? After her attitude towards me tonight, I wasn't altogether sure. There was suddenly a knock at my door.

"WHAT?" I snarled viciously. The door cracked open and Alice popped her head in.

"It's just me," she said softly as she came to sit next to me. "What's wrong?"

"It's Bella, something is bothering her and she won't tell me what it is. She was fine the past few days but this morning and all of today she was very distant," I sighed.

"Oh," was all Alice said.

"Is that all you can say?" I snapped. She was a girl, surely she could give me some insight.

"Well, you can't really blame her," she said.

'What do you mean?" I asked sharply.

"Well," she started, "it was hard for her when you left and she had to make many adjustments in order to get over you, she's had time to heal and now all of the sudden you are back, and its not that she doesn't love you, its just that she is probably confused and also a little bit scared," Alice explained.

"Scared of what?" I asked.

"Of you leaving again," she said plainly.

"But I am not going anywhere, soon she will be like us," I said thoroughly confused.

"Edward, she doesn't know that, you are known to make rash decisions," Alice said as she raised her eyebrows at me. I opened my mouth to say something but found no words.

"Just give her time," she said with wisdom.

"Don't you see anything happening?" I asked. Normally I would have been able to see her visions as well, but she had become very good at blocking me out.

"No," she answered.

"What do you mean 'no'?" I asked surprised. She sighed before answering.

"She hasn't made up her mind yet," she said sadly.

SORRY IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO UPDATE, HA LIKE TWO DAYS, WHICH IS LONG FOR ME, BUT PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- Twilight was written by Stephenie Meyer

A/N- Not much to say, thanks for all the great reviews, hope you are enjoying the story and hola to mi hermana, Kim who is reading this story as she recovers from surgery

CHAPTER ELEVEN

BELLA POV

It had been three days since I last talked to Edward and although I had been able to clear my head I was still thoroughly confused.

"God Bella, why are you being so difficult," I said to myself as I sat up in bed one night. I got out of bed, giving up trying to sleep that night and walked over to my jewelry box. I took out my charm bracelet and sat on my bed cross-legged.

As I examined each charm, as I had done some many times, his face came to my mind, his perfect face with those golden eyes. Those eyes that had perplexed me, his eyes are what I first fell in love with.

What exactly was I looking for, what did I want from him? I needed reassurance, but somehow I felt his word would not be enough.

"When he changes you, you will feel better," I thought to myself. Yet I felt that deep down he didn't really want me changed. What difference does it make to him? I will still be the same person.

I was now looking at the moon charm. It obviously represented night, and darkness. The darkness was now what I was destined to be in eternally, yet somehow in my confusion I couldn't be disappointed with that. One of my doubts was that Edward was in love with me because I was such a mystery. Once I was a vampire, there would be no mystery left, all the qualities he loved about me, like my scent, would be gone. What would there be left of him to love? Surely he would get annoyed with me and leave, and then I would be alone for eternity.

"Bella, you are being ridiculous," I said aloud. He didn't leave because he didn't love you he left because he did. "Look at what he has given up for you, he went against his nature in order to be with you," I thought. I knew I could never understand the pain he went through in order to sustain his thirst, but no mater how much he loved my blood, his love for me came first. Suddenly I knew that I would solve nothing by sitting locked up in my room, I needed Edward.

I quickly changed into jeans and the blue sweater he loved on me. I put my hair in a ponytail and examined myself in the mirror. I now looked like the Bella we had both once known; yet something was missing. I went back to my bed, picked up the charm bracelet, and clasped it on my wrist.

I walked downstairs and Charlie was sitting on the couch watching t.v.

"Where are you off to?" he asked.

"Going over to Edwards, I haven't seen him in a while," I said.

"Everything okay with you two, you have been acting strange ever since he came back?" he exclaimed.

"I really don't know, I am about to go find out," I answered honestly.

"Okay, have fun," he said as he raised his eyebrows at me. I made it to his house in ten minutes. I got out of my car and slowly walked up his porch. I hesitated but finally rang the doorbell. Emmett was the one to answer.

"Bella!" he said surprised to see me.

"Hi Emmett," I said as I walked into the Cullen house.

"How have you been?" he asked. I looked at him, but said nothing. He seemed to get the picture. "Yea, we all figured," he said.

"Is Edward here?" I asked.

"Up in his room," he answered as I made my way up the stairs. "Hey, Bella?" he called as I looked over my shoulder.

"Yea," I answered.

"He really loves you," he said.

"So I've heard," I said with a sad smile. When I reached Edwards I heard his classical music playing. I didn't even bother knocking. He was lying on his couch with his eyes closed, but I knew he was not sleeping. I saw him inhale deeply, taking in my scent, and his eyes flew open.

"Bella," he said as he sat up, but made no movement towards me.

"Hi," was all I said. I went over to sit next to him and he just stared at me, saying nothing.

"Are you very angry with me?" I asked.

"No, a bit confused, but not angry," he said plainly.

"That makes two of us," I said as I sighed heavily and feel back into the couch. He looked at me very intently.

"Why are you confused?" he asked, seriously having no idea where I was coming from.

"Because Edward, I don't know what to do, and I'm scared," I started.

"Don't know what to do about what?" he asked.

"I don't know what to do about us!" I said.

"Bella, what are you talking about," he asked. I stared at him in disbelief.

"I'm talking about you. And me. I scared to let you back in," I said. His face fell with sadness.

"Why?"

"Because what if you leave again, what if you change me and you find I am boring," I started, everything pouring out.

"Bella, I won't leave you," he said as he moved closer to me.

"You said that once before and you still left, Edward, how can I know for sure?" I asked.

"Bella, I am going to change you and we are going to be together forever," he said determined.

"What if you get bored of me?"

"That won't ever happen," he said.

"How do you know?" I snapped. He said nothing at first, but got up and paced his room. I watched him intently.

"Bella," he finally said, " I am changing you because I want to, not because I feel like I have to. I want you in my life, not just now, not just in a few years, but forever. Do you understand, _forever,_ until the end of time," he paused and got down on his knees and buried his head in my lap. I said nothing. He looked up at me and took my hands in his. "Not only do I want you in my life, I NEED you in my life, because with out you, I'm nothing," he finished.

I was in awe. All my doubts, fears, and worries had vanished. I was knew now that we would really be together forever.

"Do it," I said.

"What?" he said suddenly confused by my reaction.

"Change me," I said staring into his eyes.

"What, like right now?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"I can't do it now, we have to talk to Charlie," he said trying to explain. I got up and pulled him up.

"Then lets go," I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

" I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life," I said.

"Okay, lets go get Carlisle," Edward said. He was beaming. We walked down to his office and lightly knocked on his door.

"Come on in," Carlisle said.

"We are ready to go to Charlie," Edward said.

"Are you sure?" he asked, slightly surprised. I nodded and griped Edward's hand tightly.

"Okay then, lets go," he said smiling.

We all got into my car and as we pulled into my driveway I began to feel very nervous.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked as we stood in front of my door. Instead of answering I opened my door and approached Charlie, who was still on the couch watching t.v.

"Dad," I said. He turned around and saw Edward and Carlisle behind me.

"Dr. Cullen, what a pleasant surprise," he said getting up, brushing crumbs off his lap.

"Please, call me Carlisle," Carlisle said as he put his hand out to shake Charlie's hand.

"Carlisle, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Well there was something that we wanted to talk to you about," he started. Charlie looked me and I motioned for him to listen to Carlisle. "You may want to sit down," Carlisle continued.

"Um, okay," Charlie said, sitting down.

"There is no easy way for me to say this so I am just going to come out and say and hope you will take me seriously," he started. "My family and I, we are not exactly what you would call _human_. We are what you would call "blood drinkers," or vampires," he finished.

Charlie looked at me like he was waiting for the cameras to pop out and reveal that he had just been _Punked_, but when I didn't burst out laughing, he looked back at Carlisle for him to continue.

"I can assure you that we are at no harm to humans, we only feed off animal blood, and have been this way for the past century, and that every precaution has been taken around Bella, and she has not been harmed," he continued. Charlie looked lost.

"We all love Bella very much and Edward, as well as the rest of us, would like her to join our family," he finished. Charlie's mouth was open and he looked back and fourth between Edward and I, who were now sitting on the couch next to Carlisle.

"Let me get this straight, you are trying to tell me that you are vampires and now you want Bella to become one as well?" he asked trying to understand.

"Yes," Carlisle simply answered.

"And how does one become a _vampire_?" Charlie asked, emphasizing on the word.

"You have to be bitten, and let the venom spread throughout the body, the process usually takes about three days, once the venom reaches the heart and it stops beating, the conversion is complete," Carlisle answered calmly.

"_Bitten? Venom?_ Is it painful?" Charlie asked as the information sank in.

"Yes, extremely," Carlisle answered honestly. Charlie looked anxiously at me, but I said nothing. "Bella has been told all of this information and is aware of our lifestyle," he continued.

"What exactly is your lifestyle?" Charlie asked.

"Well, it is obviously in our nature to drink human blood, but have decided to not do that, so instead we feed off animal blood, which doesn't completely satisfy our thirst but it makes us strong enough to sustain. I have been at this much longer than rest of my family so I am completely immune to the scent of human blood, which is why I am able to work as a doctor. When becoming a vampire every sense and ability is strengthened, so we are of course extremely strong, run very fast, and virtually indestructible," he explained.

"So are you saying that you are…immortal?" Charlie asked thunderstruck.

"Essentially, yes," he answered.

"So how long have you been around?" Charlie wondered. Carlisle glanced at Edward before answering.

" I cannot be sure of the year I was born, but it was sometime after Cromwell's rule," Carlisle answered. Charlie's eyes grew very wide.

"As in Oliver Cromwell?" he asked. Carlisle chuckled softly, but nodded his head.

"But you look so young!" Charlie gawked.

"Well, when a person is changed, they body stops, I was 23 when I was changed, so I have looked like this since I was 23, and Edward was 17 when he was changed," he explained.

"Did you change everyone else in your family?" Charlie asked.

"Everyone except Alice," he answered.

"Did they all ask to become vampires?" Charlie asked as he glanced at me and Edward, who sat up intently.

"No, they were all on the verge of death and had no other option if they were to survive," he said firmly. Charlie shook his head in disbelief. He looked to Edward for verification and Edward nodded as well.

" Both my parents were dead, and I was about to die from the Spanish influenza," Edward explained. Charlie gave out a deep breath.

" I know this is a lot of information to take in, trust me, I know," Carlisle.

"So you are basically asking my permission to kill my daughter?" Charlie said. Edward winced at those words.

"Technically, yes, but like I said the conversion only takes three days, and if you would like she can still live with you until she graduates," Carlisle said. Edward glared his eyes at him, but Carlisle said nothing. Charlie closed his eyes tightly and pinched the brim of his nose. Finally Charlie turned to me.

"This is what you really want, Bella?" he asked me.

"Yes, I love Edward with all my heart and I want to be with him forever," I said.

"And it doesn't bother you that you will no longer be human, you will be forced to rely on drinking blood, to be 17 forever," he asked looking only at me.

"Yes dad, that's what I want, I know that its going to be difficult and painful at first, but that is a sacrifice I am willing to make," I said leaning over to touch Charlie. He looked at me, then to Carlisle, and finally to Edward. Finally after a long silence he turned back to me and said, "How on earth are we going to explain this to your mother?"

PHEW! TALK ABOUT HAVING WRITERS BLOCK IN THE BEGINNING, BUT I ENJOYED WRITING THIS, PLEASE REVIEW!

HI KIMMY!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- Twilight is by Stephenie Meyer

A/N- sorry for the delay, kind of had writers block, thanks for the reviews also a correction to my last chapter when Charlie asked Carlisle if he changed everyone in his family Carlisle answered everyone except Alice, however it has been brought to my attention that Jasper was also not changed by Carlisle, so correct that and sorry for the mistake.

CHAPTER TWELVE

BELLA POV

"How on earth are we going to explain this to your mother?" Charlie asked.

I looked at Edward whose jaw was slightly open, as was mine in shock. Had Charlie really give us the okay?

"If you like I will be more than happy to speak with Rene as well," Carlisle offered.

"Thank you, but I think I should do this," Charlie said. If I was nervous about telling Charlie, my mother was a whole other story. The feeling in my stomach made me feel sick. "Bella, dial your mother please," Charlie said. My head whirled toward him.

"You want to tell her _now?" _I said a bit too loudly.

"Yes, that way if she wants to talk to Dr. Cullen, I mean Carlisle, she can," Charlie explained. I looked at Edward wide eyed in hopes he would save me, but he merely chuckled and pulled me closer to him. Reluctantly I dialed my mother's number and handed Charlie the phone. While it rang my heart started to race and Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Bella, it's going to be fine," he said.

"Rene, its Charlie," my father said. "I have something that I need to talk to you about and I need you to take this seriously," he started. I could hear my mothers voice on the other end. "No, she did not fall down another flight of stairs," he responded to her as Edward and Carlisle gave a soft laugh. I glared at them.

"It's about her and Edward Cullen." More mumbling from my mother. "Good God Rene! No she is not pregnant!" Edward suddenly took his arm off my shoulder as Carlisle cocked his eyebrow at us.

"Will you just calm down and listen to me please, this is going to sound insane, but you need to know something about Edward and his family," he started. Oh boy, here it comes. "Without going into a lot of extremely confusing details Edward and his family are vampires and they want to change Bella into one as well and have her join there family," he said quickly. I heard my mothers laugh on the other line and Edward shifted nervously in his seat.

"No Rene, I am not drunk or high," Charlie said as he rolled his eyes. "Yes, I believe them," Charlie answered her. "Okay, hold on," he said as he handed me the phone. I pushed his hand away, but he insisted and thrust the hand in my phone. I took a deep breath before saying anything.

"Hello," I said dryly.

"Bella, what on the earth is going on!" my mother demanded.

"Um, didn't dad explain it all to you?" I asked shyly.

"You can't mean he is actually serious," she said aghast.

"Yea, he is, about everything," I answered.

"So you are trying to tell me that your boyfriend is a vampire and he wants to change you into one now too?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered. Silence.

"ISABELLA SWAN ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" my mother yelled.

"Mom," I started, " I love him and I want to be with him forever, and that's not possible if I am not like him," I attempted to explain.

"This is ridiculous," she huffed, "put your father on the phone," she demanded. I gave the phone to Charlie and raised my eyebrows. He placed the phone slightly away from his ear, knowing how angry she would be. I heard her mumbled exchanges between Charlie and finally he said, "Okay," and hung up the phone. None of us said anything for a while, instead we all sat and kind of shifted in our seats.

"So, what did she say?" I finally asked. Charlie looked at Edward and shook his head as if he was enjoying some personal joke.

"She is catching the next flight out tomorrow," he answered.

ACK I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I HAVE BEEN UBER BUSY, PLEASE REVIEW AND THERE WILL BE AN UPDATE THIS WEEKEND, I PROMISE!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight and am not using New Moon as my own! SO STOP SAYING I AM!  I love you!

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

"You mean she is coming here?" I said loudly.

"Yep," Charlie said.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" I said worriedly. Beside me Edward chuckled. "Why are you laughing? She is going to freak out, there is no way she is ever going to be okay with this, don't you understand?" I said to him, my eyes wide in terror.

"Bella, relax," Edward said as he cupped my knee.

"GAH!" I yelled as I got up and started pacing the room. Carlisle, Edward and Charlie just watched me with humored expressions. "Why are you not freaking out about this!" I yelled at them.

"Sweetheart, there is nothing to worry about," Edward said in a calmed voice that irritated me.

"You don't know my mother," I said. When none of them had anything to add I became angry and stomped my way up stairs. As I got to the fourth floor, I tripped on my shoelace and fell. I got up to brush myself off and turned around to see the boys standing at the foot of the stairs looking up at me, holding back their laughter. When I got to my room I closed my door and instantly I could hear them cracking up as I felt my cheeks grow red with embarrassment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I got up early to pick up my mother from the airport with Charlie. We got to the airport, parked, and went to wait by the row of chairs near security. As her flight moved up on the arrival bored I became anxious. I knew this would be a long and tiring week and we didn't know how long my mom was staying. Finally, her flight had arrived and we stood up to greet my mom as she came through the gate. After a few minutes she came through the archway and I felt Charlie stiffen at my side. I had forgotten that it might be hard on him, seeing her after all this time.

"Hi mom," I said as I gave her a half hug, still worried about her reaction.

"Hello Bella, Charlie," she said stiffly.

"How was your flight?" Charlie asked politely.

"It was fine, thank you," she answered.

"Can I help you with your bags?" he asked.

"That would be nice," she said. Obviously this encounter was awkward for both of them. As Charlie bent down to pick up my mom's luggage, I felt a strange sensation, as if I was being watched. Slowly I turned my back and saw a tall pale man coming through entrance my mother had just come from. He was gazing directly at me, and as I caught his eye he did not look away. He was greeted by another pale man, they both looked to be in their forties and I couldn't shake the feeling that they both looked strangely familiar, yet in a way that I knew we had never met.

The man who had come off the plane was taller and had dark brown hair and dark eyes, almost a dark purple. The man that greeted him was shorter, had blonde hair, a sharp nose, yet the same dark purple eyes. They exchanged a few words and the taller one nodded in my direction and the short one spun around to have a look at me. I began to feel uneasy and ran to catch up with Charlie and my mother, thinking nothing of great significance of the two creepy men.

The car ride back to Forks was long and quiet, with the hint of forced small talk. As we reached the perimeter of Forks, Charlie took an unexpected turn onto a familiar dirt path.

"Where are we going?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"To the Cullen's, of course," he answered as he turned to look at me.

"Oh, right," I laughed nervously.

Before knocking on the door I straightened my shirt and looked back anxiously at my parents who were standing behind me.

"Go on," my mom said as her arms were folded at her chest. I cleared my throat and rang the doorbell. Carlisle and Esme were the ones to answer the door.

"Mrs. Swan," Carlisle said as he ushered us inside, "it's so nice to see you again, and Charlie," he added with a nod toward my fathers direction.

"Nice to see you as well Dr. Cullen," my mother responded having no emotion in her voice.

"May I introduce my wife, Esme," Carlisle said as he put his hand on Esme's shoulders.

"Please to know you," Esme said as she put her hand.

"Yes, you too," my mother said as she took her hand, quickly pulling back as she felt her temperature on her hand. "Where is the rest of your family?" my mother asked.

"Oh, they are around here somewhere, you know how kids can be," Esme said with a friendly laugh. Then as if on cue Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward came down the stairs. As soon as I saw Edward I instantly began to feel better and he came over a kissed me on the cheek, although cautious of my mother.

"Mrs. Swan, may introduce Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett and of course you already know Edward," he said as he motioned to each of the couples. They all gave a polite smile and nod, but did not offer their hand.

"Hello," my mother said. After that we all stood in the foyer surrounded by an awkward silence.

"Well," Carlisle finally said breaking the tension, "Shall we get on with what we all came here for?" he asked.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea, naturally I have many questions, assuming I believe any of this nonsense in the first place," my mother said rather rudely and uncharacteristically. I winced at her words and looked at Edward, who had a vacant expression. Alice and Emmett playfully nudged each other, Rosalie rolled her eyes and Jasper sent a feeling of calmness around, which was instantly felt and appreciated.

"Of course," Carlisle said, "Why don't you guys go up stairs while Esme and I talk with Bella's parents?" he turned to us. Obediently we all turned to go upstairs as the "adults" went into the den. I paused at the bottom of the stairs and look back at them, the sick feeling returning to my stomach.

"Come on," Edward said sadly as he gently squeezed my hand.

While up in Edward's room I was beginning to become extremely impatient, every time I started to say something to Edward he shushed me, he was trying to hear what was going on, but he was only able to hear Charlie and my mothers mind because Carlisle and Esme were able to block him out. The expressions on his face ranged from humor, to annoyance, to anger, and to humor again. This was beginning to become very hard on my nerves.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Edward but did not look up as Alice came into the room.

"What's going on down there?" she asked.

"Its not going well," Edward answered.

"What do you mean?" I asked worriedly.

"Well, your mother thinks we are all crazy, but I think she is beginning to believe Carlisle," Edward responded. I sighed heavily and sat there playing with my charm bracelet.

"Alice, can't you see anything?" I asked hopeful. She closed her eyes and started swaying back and forth. Her eyes flashed open and she had a confused look on her face. Edward was too preoccupied with the conversation downstairs to focus on Alice's mind.

"It's strange," she began, " I still see you as one of us, but something is different, you have some kind of essence about you that is unfamiliar to me," she explained.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked growing scared.

"I don't know, it's probably because your mother is still undecided how she feels about us, and you becoming one of us," she said, yet I knew the answer was not that simple. With Alice, they never were.

"Oh my god," Edward exclaimed as he looked over at me excitedly.

"What?" Alice and I said in unison.

"Your mom believes us now, she actually believes us!" he said as he twirled me around.

"So you can change me now?" I asked.

"She wants to talk with you first," Edward said, "she and your father are waiting downstairs," he continued.

"She wants to talk to me now?" I asked.

"Of course," he responded. I gulped and made my way down the stairs with Edward right behind me.

Slowly I walked to the den and my mom and Charlie were sitting on the couch waiting for me. I sat down in the chair and waited for her to begin.

"Well," she finally said, "This is certainly something," she said.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but you get used to the idea after a while," I said, hoping that would make her feel better.

"Bella," she said in a sad tone, " is this really something that you want?" she asked.

"Of course it is," I said convincingly.

"And you have taken into consideration the pain the transformation will take, and the struggle you will go through resisting your newfound thirst? Dr. Cullen and his family have been at this for over a century and they are still having trouble, what makes you think you can handle it?" she started.

"Look mom, I am not saying that it is going to be easy, its going to be hard and I know that, but this is a struggle I am willing to take, and I will have the entire Cullen family helping me out," I answered.

"Bella, you are only 17, how can you know this is something you are going to want in a few years, this is not a change that you can take back, its forever," she said.

" I know."

"What about the restrictions you will have to be faced with?"

"Not an issue," I said.

"Bella you need to take every detail into consideration, and quite frankly I don't think you ready or mature enough to commit yourself to something like this," she said.

"Look, all I know is that I love Edward and I want to be with him forever, he has made so many sacrifices for me, its about time I return the favor."

"This is not about returning a favor, you want to return a favor, offer to pay for dinner once, not essentially kill yourself and live a life of darkness," my mother said. Charlie was being noticeably silent during this entire conversation.

"What about college?" my mother asked.

"I can still go, Edward has gone at least three times," I responded. She sighed.

"I didn't want to have to bring this up, but what if you and Edward breakup?" she said avoiding my eye. Edward stiffened next to me, but still said nothing.

"That won't happen," I said firmly.

"Bella, you can't know that."

"Yes I can, I love him with all my heart," I declared.

"You are only 17, you can't know what real love is, at least not the kind that takes this kind of commitment, I am 38 and married and still not sure if I truly understand what love is," she said. At this Charlie's head snapped up and he looked at her with a confused expression.

"Mom," I began, " I accepted the man that you wanted to be with, I never questioned your relationship once, no matter what I thought about him or your situation, because I saw how happy he made you, now I am asking you to extend the same courtesy to me. I am not asking you to understand my situation or the feelings that I have for Edward, but to respect me and my decision," I finished.

She sat there tapping her foot as she pondered my thoughts and Edward gave me a loving squeeze on the back of my neck. Charlie looked back and forth from me to my mother.

"Don't you have anything to say about this Charlie?" my mother finally addressed him. He was surprised to hear his name.

"Look," he began, " I have known Dr. Cullen for a while and he is a great guy, and while I have had my doubts about our Edward here I know that he cares for Bella very much, in a kind of love that I have never encountered. He will take good care of him and this is what will make Bella happy, so if this is what she wants…" he trailed off.

My mother said nothing, but got up and stood facing the unlit fireplace. Suddenly her shoulders began to tremble and I realized she was crying. I sat there not knowing what to do. When she finally turned around she said, " What happened to my little girl?" I got up and threw my arms around her and let her cry into my shoulder as I stroked her back. Edward looked very uncomfortable.

"I'm right here," I said, " I am still going to be the same person, just you know, a vampire," I exclaimed knowing that probably wouldn't ease her. When she stopped crying she took a step back, so that we were face to face. She place one hand on each shoulder and looked me up and down, from head to toe. She noticed my charm bracelet and took my wrist so that she could examine it closer. She held the engraved heart charm and flipped it over, silently reading the inscription on each side.

She looked at Edward, who stood up and gave a small nod. Then she looked back at me.

"There is only one thing wrong here," she said finally. None of us said anything and waited for her to continue. " How much I am going to miss you."

A/N----I am half expecting King Triton from Little Mermaid to pop up now and make a rainbow with his trident haha please review---sorry its taking me longer to update but I have been uber busy with school and it may take a while for the next chapter


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight

A/N this is probably going to be my last chapter for at least a month since I have finals and then I am going to Israel for three weeks but when I get back I promise there will be one hell of an update! Thanks for understanding-Carly

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Oh. My. God. That is probably the only thing that I can think of to sum up what has just happened. My mother gave us her blessing, it was given reluctantly and I know she is still having her doubts, but nonetheless, she said okay. I am going to be with Edward forever now! I am going to be a vampire. Oh god, I am going to be a vampire. I am going to be able to run super fast and not be able to go out in the light and drink blood. Oh god. I need to sit down. This was all to fast. My mother gave up way to easy. I need water.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked as he noticed my pale face.

"Water," I said as I sat down. Before I could blink Edward was handing me a glass. I drank it in one gulp. Okay, much better. Now, where was I? Ah, yes. I am going to be a vampire! Finally! It's about damn time! Edward was sitting across from me. Without even thinking I threw my arms around his neck with glee. He laughed startled by my sudden outburst, but returned my embrace.

"Edward! Can you believe it?" I asked happily.

"No, I can't, but I am so happy this is finally happening for us," he said as he kissed my neck. I heard someone give a small cough behind me and turned around to see Charlie and my mother looking rather embarrassed. The rest of Edward's family didn't seem to mind, they were rather used to this behavior.

"Sorry," I said as I released my grip from Edward's neck. Then I noticed the clock behind my parents and looked at the time.

"Holy crow! I am going to be late for work," I said.

"Here Bella, take my car," Charlie said handing me his keys.

"How will you get home?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it, besides, your mother and I still have some questions pertaining to the certain abilities you will be getting," he said.

"Okay, I will see you guys later," I said.

"I will walk you to the door," Edward said in his most proper voice ever.

I stood on the porch to say goodbye and Edward leaned in to kiss me goodbye. His lips met mine and I stood perfectly still underneath his cold but delicious lips. When the wind started to ruffle he stiffened and pulled away. That was one thing I was going to be glad to get rid of.

"Bye," I said.

"See you later," he said. I turned to walk down the porch, but suddenly spun on my heel and said, "Oh, Edward?" He opened the door that he had partly closed.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I told you I was betting on Alice," I said with a wicked smile. He grinned widely revealing his perfect teeth.

"You are utterly absurd Bella," he said, and with that he closed the door and I made my way to the car. I was about to get in my car when I heard a twig snap as if someone had stepped on it. I whirled around and could have sworn I saw a pair of purple eyes watching me. Whatever I had seen was no longer there.

"Hello, Bella," Mike greeted as I walked in his parent's store.

"Hi Mike," I said as I pulled on my work uniform which was a simple fitted blue button up.

"I heard your mother is in town," he said. I looked up at him questioningly; wondering how he knew that, but said nothing. Nothing was a secret in Forks. Well, almost nothing.

"Yea, we picked her up this morning from the airport," I said.

"That's nice, did you have a fun afternoon with her?" he asked. I am not sure fun would be the word to describe my afternoon so far.

"Well it certainly has been interesting," I start, "she met Edward's family," I finish.

"How nice," he said not trying to cover his sarcasm as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes it was, thanks for asking," I said extra cheerfully, not wanting to encourage him. That shut him up and he said nothing more the rest of the day. The store was pretty busy today so thankfully the day went by pretty fast and no other incidents with Mike occurred. When my shift was finally over I raced back over to Edward's house.

When I entered the house Edward and Alice were watching TV on the couch, but my parents were nowhere to be found.

" Hi Bella," Alice said without even turning to see me.

"Where are my parents?" I asked flopping down next to Edward, whose arm was instantly around my lower waist.

"Carlisle drove them home," Edward answered.

"Did my mom get all her questions answered?" I asked.

"Yes, I think so, she had a lot of questions. She didn't understand how I could read minds and Alice see into the future. At first she didn't believe that I could hear what she was thinking, so she made me prove it. It was rather funny actually. The first thing she thought was '_Dr. Cullen sure is good looking_.' So I looked at her and asked her if she was sure that she wanted me to repeat that." Edward said as I laughed. " I can see where you get your blushing now," he said as I gave a small smile.

"So we are finally going through with this?" I asked.

"Looks like it," Edward said as he squeezed my hand.

"So when can we do it?" I asked.

"Tomorrow," Alice answered before Edward could. She just smiled and tapped her temple.

"Wow" I breathed. "In less than 24 hours all of problems will be gone Edward," I said as I looked deeply into his topaz eyes. If only I knew how wrong I was.

"Mom, Dad, time for dinner," I called to my parents who were watching TV in the living room. It was later that night and my parents insisted I have dinner with them. Sort of a "last supper" thing, the last human meal I would ever eat. After that it was good-bye cereal, hello irritable grizzly. For my bon voyage meal I cooked all my favorites, including pasta, mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, and chocolate chip cookies.

My parents sat down and I had to chuckle at the little family portrait I had painted. All we needed was a golden retriever and we were solid. If only life was that simple.

"Dig in," I said as I served myself some pasta. We were all silent as we savored the first bites of our meal.

"This is amazing Bella," my mother said.

"Yea, this is the best pasta I ever had, you should become a vampire everyday so you can cook like this," my dad said with his mouth full.

"I can still cook for you dad, I just won't be eating it," I laughed.

The rest of the meal we talked and laughed and reminisced old memories and I was really glad that my mom was here. After dinner I cleared the table and my mom helped me wash the dishes. When we were done with that I realized how exhausted I was and went to bed, even though I knew I would be too giddy to sleep. Edward was hunting so that he would be strong enough for the bite tomorrow, but I still missed him when he wasn't there at night. After hours of tossing and turning I finally succumbed to my last slumber and dreamed about my new life and all that was to come.

I awoke the next morning to the sun shining through my window. I put my pillow over my eyes to try and fall back to sleep. All to quickly I realized what today was; today Edward would finally change me. I jumped out of bed to get ready as quickly as possible, but I stood up too quickly and tripped. A pair of cold hands shot out to catch me.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked, glad, yet surprised to see him.

" I just came back from hunting about an hour ago," he responded, placing me back on my feet and giving me a kiss as I stood still.

"Let me have my last human minute," I said as I went to the bathroom and washed up. I decided to wear a pair of comfy sweats that I had cut to be Capri's and a tank top. I figured since I would be unconscious the next few days I should be wearing comfortable clothes. I clipped the front section of my hair back and put it in a ponytail exposing my neck.

I went back to my room and Edward was sitting on my bed, to which he had taken the liberty to make.

"Ready?" he said seductively. I smiled really big and silently nodded while giving a girly squeal of delight. In a flash he threw my over my shoulders and ran down to his car that was waiting outside. He held my hand the entire car ride and within minutes we were pulling up to the trail that led to our clearing. We made it to the meadow in seconds and he set me lightly on the ground.

For a moment he said nothing, but just gazed down at me. I returned his gaze and told him how much I loved him with my eyes. He squatted on his knees and we were now eye level.

"You can still turn back, Bella," he said.

"Not a chance," I said as I moved my ponytail off my neck and titled my head exposing my vein to him. I took a deep breath. " I'm ready," I said trying to sound brave, although inside I was trembling. He kissed me on the mouth one last time and slowly bent his cool lips to the base of me throat. He hesitated for a moment and then let his teeth transfix my skin. I screamed in agony and he held my hand tightly. Then suddenly I felt another bite right next to the other one only the pain this new bite exhibited was different. I felt like a forbidden pain and I could feel the venom flow through my body with such force that was thrown back.

"BELLA!" Edward called in fright. As soon as the newfound pain had come it was gone and a wave of purple flashed through my skin as if it had become translucent and my blood was purple. Edward ran over to me and helped me up.

"Bella are you okay?" he asked worriedly as he snapped his head around as if he was looking for someone. This was not the transformation that I had heard about or expected.

"What the hell happened Edward?" I asked. Before he could answer two men emerged from the trees with a sickening look of amusement on their face. As they got closer I recognized them from the men with the purple eyes at the airport.

"What the hell," Edward mumbled to himself as he pulled me close to him in protection. Then suddenly I felt this strong urge in me to go over to the men. I got up and started to walk toward them, my mind was telling me to stop but my feet wouldn't stop.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward said as he tried to hold me back, but the force was too strong. I stopped a few feet in front of the men. Whatever was gong on, I had a feeling it could not be good.

The taller man pulled out a necklace from his pocket that had a strange amulet on it. It was in the shape of a square but each corner had a small triangle attached to it. He raised it out in front of himself and a light purple halo formed above and floated over to the amulet. When the two met the amulet shone a bright gold color.

"Now," the man said, "you belong to me."

"Oh my god," I heard Edward say. I was thoroughly confused. " No, its impossible, you lot have been extinct for years, no I refuse to believe it," Edward said to the men who merely laughed at his ignorance in their being.

"What's going on?" I yelled.

"How could we be so rude," the tall one said, "my name is Darcy, and this is Barron," he said as he motioned to the shorter one. "We are loyal servants of the once great and almighty James," Darcy said.

"What did you do to me," I spat. I looked at Edward and his eyes were wide with a terror I had never seen before.

"We belong to a special kind of coven," Barron spoke for the first time. "We are called the Owners. Our venom carries a special poison in it and if we bite a human at the same time as a regular vampire, our venom destroys the other venom. With our venom in your system you are legally bound to us and your conversion is only half complete, you are half vampire and half human."

"So your saying that I'm in some sort of vampire limbo!" I yelled angrily.

"Exactly," Darcy said with a wicked smile.

"Why would you do this?" Edward asked in a tone of disgust.

"Simple," Barron explained, "you destroy James, we destroy you, and in doing that we had to get to the one thing you cared about. Bella Swan."

"So what, now you think I will be your slave or something, because if you do, then you are very much mistaken," I spat.

"Oh Bella, how naive you are, you don't really have a choice," Darcy said as he took a step toward me. I looked at Edward whose face was grave and morose.

"Edward, is this true?' I asked. He looked up and looked into my eyes. Finally he closed his eyes and silently nodded his head in affirmation. At that point I felt like someone was stepping on my chest and I couldn't breathe. What was I going to do? What could I do?

"Now, kiss your new master," Barron said in an evil voice. I felt Edward stiffen beside me.

"Never," I said. As soon as the words were out of my mouth I felt I burning sensation all over as if I were being burned alive. I hunched over and clutched myself hoping the pain would go away.

"Bella, don't fight it, you will only make it worse," Edward whispered in my ear as he helped me up.

"Can't you do something?" I asked as the tears were streaming down my face.

'If I hurt them, it affects you too," Edward said softly so they couldn't hear.

"Let's try this again," Barron said taking a step closer, "kiss me."

I swallowed hard and looked over at Edward. His eyes held a pain I have never seen. Then as if my feet carried me toward Barron with some other force and I couldn't stop. He stopped me when the tips of our noses were touching.

"That's better," he said.

"Don't you dare touch her," Edward warned.

"And what do you plan to do about it?" Barron asked. Edward was silent but set his eyes in a threatening look. "That's what I thought," he said as he grabbed my face and pressed his mouth on mine. It was vile, but I couldn't move, he was holding me by force. I had no other choice but to stand still as his lips moved against mine as the tears streamed down my face.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight

A/N – Hey everyone I am back from Israel and I am sorry to have kept you all waiting. So without any further ado--------you may want to review the last chapter before reading

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

As his disgusting lips were on mine he placed his hand on the small of my back and I shivered, only it was not the shiver I got when I kissed Edward, it was shiver of pure fright and disgust. Then I felt his hand slowly go up my shirt and I tried to pull away from him but he held on to me tighter.

"YOU BASTARD!" Edward roared in rage as he threw himself at me and pulled me free. Barron gave an evil chuckle and looked at Darcy who was looking rather pleased with himself.

"It seems we have struck a nerve," Darcy said with diabolic glee.

"You are sick," Edward said as he pulled me close to him, he was livid; I had never seen him this angry.

"An eye for an eye," Barron said.

"You won't take her away from me," Edward declared.

"There is nothing you can do about it Mr. Cullen, she is bound to us by a magic much stronger than love or will, it is the law of the Owners, and you know as well as I do the more she tries to fight us the more pain she will be in. The only way she can be freed is if we say so, and believe me, we have no intention of doing so," Darcy explained with sense of satisfaction.

"You will never get away with this," Edward said, " we will destroy you the way we destroyed your filthy master." At this both Darcy and Barron's eyes became angry slits.

"How dare you speak about James like that, I believe that was strike one Mr. Cullen," Barron said.

"What do you mean strike one?" I asked. Darcy's eyes lit up in wicked delight, as if he knew a secret.

"Strike one is strike one Mrs. Swan. Now, if you will, choke yourself." Darcy demanded as he smiled as if he were truly enjoying this torture.

"No way," I started to say, but before I could finish my hands flew to my throat and I started to choke myself until I felt like my windpipe was broken. I fell back to Edward for support and tears were streaming down my face. I couldn't breathe and if this continued much longer I wouldn't make it. Edward held me horror struck, and for the first time he couldn't save me.

"STOP IT! YOU'RE KILLING HER, STOP IT!" Edward screamed.

"That is only strike one Mr. Cullen," Barron said. I felt myself slowly losing consciousness as my grip on my throat tightened. Suddenly Darcy and Barron were thrown back at least 10 feet. Then, out of nowhere, Carlisle was standing over Darcy and Emmett was standing over Barron. They each had a foot pressed firmly on Darcy and Barron's throats.

"Let her go," Carlisle said with the most terrifying authority I have ever heard. Darcy waved his hand and the grip on myself was released as I fell back into Edward's arms and the darkness of despair.

I awoke with a pounding headache and pain searing through my neck. I suddenly remembered the previous events that had occurred and I sat up only to find myself face to face with Edward who was looking relieved to find me awake.

"Thank god," Carlisle said from the chair he was sitting on. We had somehow managed to make it back to the Cullen's house. How we escaped I don't know.

"Where are they?" I asked in a panicked voice as my head whipped around searching for the two men that had destroyed everything I ever wanted.

"They are gone for now, but I can assure you they _will_ be back and we don't have much time so we must think of something and fast," Carlisle declared.

"Who were they? Why I have never heard of the Owners before?" I asked.

"It appears as if they were servants of James and obviously not to pleased with what we did to him. It has been assumed the power of the Owners was extinct but we were clearly mistaken. The Owners is exactly as they explained. If they can bite a human around the same time a normal vampire is biting one, their venom will stop the process of conversion leaving the victim half human and half vampire." At this Carlisle paused and looked me over before he continued.

" The venom also creates a bind between the victim and the Owner, and they are forced to do whatever their master tells them too. If the order is disobeyed the victim will die, sometimes not immediately, but slowly and surely. I do not mean to alarm you Bella but you are in great danger," Carlisle said as Edward drew me closer to him.

"How did you manage to get rid of them?" I asked.

"Emmett and Carlisle scared them off," Esme explained as she entered the room with a warm washcloth to clean my neck.

"What are we going to do? What will my parents say?" I asked.

"I think it's best we not tell your parents. They think the conversion takes three days and since we told them it was best they weren't around while it was taking place. So we have three days so make up a plan," Carlisle declared.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Edward suddenly roared. We all stared at him in shock.

"Edward," I said in a small voice as I grabbed his hand, "this is NOT your fault," I assured him.

"No! All I ever do is put you in danger, Bella. I promised myself I would never let this happen again!" Edward was raging with anger.

"All I did was just stand there while he tortured you and put his filthy hands on you!" he continued.

"Edward there was nothing you could do," I tried, but it was useless, he was livid.

"And YOU!" he said as he turned toward Alice, " HOW COULD YOU NOT SEE THIS COMING! THIS IS OBVIOUSLY SOMETHING THEY HAD PLANED! HOW COULD YOU MISS SOMETHING SO IMPORTANT!"

We all stared at him in complete and utter shock. My jaw was open and Alice was staring at him with wide eyes, almost fright.

"I-I-I'm sorry Edward," Alice said, the pain clearly evident in her voice.

"Edward! This is not Alice's fault okay, I was the one that wanted to be changed, and you did too, right now we need to stick together and think of plan, blaming Alice is not going to help, so calm down and lets figure something out before Barron and Darcy come back for me, okay!" I said, surprising myself for taking control. He said nothing in response.

"Okay," Carlisle said, finally breaking the silence.

"So basically what we know is that I have their venom running through my body right now, and because of this if we directly harm them, I too am harmed as well," I started.

"Exactly," Carlisle said, "which means that we can't directly destroy them."

We all sat for a moment trying to think of a solution.

"Is there anyway we could transfer the venom to another body?" Edward asked in a skeptical tone.

" I suppose it would be possible," Carlisle said, "but we are not going to put anyone else in danger," he declared.

Suddenly, something occurred to me. "Wait a minute," I said, "if only one of them bit me, how is it that they were both able to control me?" I asked.

"Well, it is not unusual that they are traveling in a pair, that is often the Owners operate, one of them bites the victim and then while the victim is under their control, the one that was the biter is able to transfer their venom to their partner so they both can have control," Carlisle explained.

"How do they transfer the venom between each other?" I asked.

"They are bitten, but sometimes an injection is used," Carlisle said.

"Their skin can be penetrated?" I asked, now thoroughly confused.

"Yes, the Owners' bodies do not work the same way a normal vampires body would work, but it is still difficult to destroy them because they are still immortal," he answered.

"So if we transfer the venom in my body somewhere else I am free from their control?" I asked.

"Yes, but that person then falls under their control."

"And will Barron and Darcy be able to tell that the venom was transferred?"

"Well I am sure once they see you are not obeying them they will figure it out, but essentially they have no way of knowing."

And there it was. A slow look of terror spread across Edward's face as he registered what happened. I had figured out a plan.

"Absolutely not, there must be another way," he said.

"Edward, it's our only option and you know it," I declared as I proceeded to explain my plan to everyone else.

A/N- A bit short I know- but if you read carefully it conveys a lot of information. Aren't Barron and Darcy so sick and evil! PLEASE REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer is the genius behind Twilight

A/N- As usual thanks for the great feedback, I know that my chapters aren't particualry long, but I am able to get them out faster this way and although its cruel I love a good cliffhanger, as you can obviously tell, how else am I going to get you guys to keep reading my story?

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Once everyone understood the plan all we could was wait for them to come and find me. None of us knew when that would be and that's what scared me the most, I only had three days. The plan itself wasn't that complicated and I was surprised that no one else had thought of it.

The only complicated part would be trying to distract Darcy and Barron long enough for Edward to sneak up behind them. As far as Alice could tell our plan would work so I wasn't too worried. I was surprised that I was not completely freaking out over this, normally I would be. Edward was still furious and there was nothing none of us could say to him, not even me, and it hurt.

If I was to be completely honest I was scared about what would happen after we destroyed Darcy and Barron, that is assuming the plan works which I pray to God it does.

A day went by and nothing happened. We waited and with every hour everyone became tenser, but they never came. I only had two days left.

"_Bella" I heard someone whisper. I stood up slowly, but did not say a word. I knew it was them. It was time. _

"_Oh, Bella, we told we'd be back," I heard one of them say, but the voice was in such a hoarse whisper I could not identify which one was speaking. Where the hell was Edward? _

"_Your plan will never work," the same voice whispered, only I could tell they were coming closer. Suddenly they emerged from the darkness. _

"_Are you ready to come with us?" Darcy asked as he reached up to stroke my face. In my head my voice was screaming, telling him to get his filthy hands off me, but when I opened my mouth to speak different words came out. _

"_Of course I am ready, I have been waiting," I heard myself say as I reached up to touch his hand which was still on my face, but instead of pushing it away, I embraced it. _

"_Bella?" I heard another voice call from behind me. I broke away from Darcy and turned around to find Edward gaping at me. His jaw was hanging open and he had a look of hurt and confusion. Instead of running toward him, I started to laugh. _

"_Silly Edward, you didn't think that after this," I said as I motioned toward Darcy and Barron, "that I would still want you," I finished as I took off my charm bracelet and tossed it into the fire as if it were a piece of trash. _

"_So much for forever," Barron said as kicked Edward in the stomach and he fell to the ground still looking up at me with a pain stricken expression._

"EDWARD!" I screamed as I awoke with a jolt. Sweat was pouring down my back and my pulse was racing.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked as he sat me up on his leather couch which was now drenched with my sweat.

"I-I-and didn't want to go- and you- and kicked on the ground," I tried to say, but I couldn't catch my breath.

"Shh, Bella, it's fine, you are with me," Edward said as he cupped my face in his hands as he gazed down at me. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand and took a deep breath.

"They took me away from you," I said wide eyed. Edward said nothing but gazed into my eyes with a look of distraught. If he ever felt an ounce of fear, he never showed it, not once. "Aren't you scared?" I asked him. He looked at me and cocked his head.

"To death," he said with a sad smile as he suddenly realized the magnitude of our situation.

"That's not funny," I said as I broke into tears and for the first time it occurred to me that while my plan was fairly simple, if for whatever reason Alice was wrong and we failed I would never see Edward again, and this time I knew we would not reunite at a music store. "I'm scared of not being with you," I said to him as I gazed into those topaz eyes.

"Oh Bella, that will never happen," Edward said as pulled me close to him and I clutched him with all my strength. Suddenly Alice burst into Edward's room with a look of terror on her face.

"They are coming!" she exclaimed with a shaky voice.

"Okay, Bella, we can do this, but we have to move quickly," Edward said. "Where is that needle Carlisle gave us?" he asked.

"GOT IT!" Emmett yelled as he ran into the room holding a small needle, the kind that one would use for allergy shots. He tossed it to Edward, whom of course caught it with ease.

"Okay Bella, it won't hurt that bad, I promise," Edward said as he pulled out a razor blade. "Now give me your left wrist," he commanded. Without hesitation I thrust my arm in front of him. He placed the sharp end of the needle above my vein but didn't cut just yet.

"Edward! Be careful, we don't want her to bleed to death," Alice warned. Since there was going to be blood exposed Emmett left the room after he delivered the needle.

"Alice, I have two medical degrees, I think I know what I am doing," Edward said with an annoyed sigh that we were pushed for time. "Okay now both of you, don't breathe through your nose," Edward demanded. Alice and I nodded in agreement and we both inhaled deeply at the same time. "Okay, one, two, THREE!" he said as he sliced my wrist.

I scrunched up my face in pain but did not utter a single noise. Instantly the blood came oozing out of the cut and Edward's eyes widened and Alice drew up against the wall in restraint. We let my blood drop into a vile Edward had ready and when the vile was full Edward applied pressure to my wrist to stop the bleeding and wrapped it up.

"Okay, we are done, but give me a minute Bella," Edward said as he held his hand up to stop me from approaching.

"Are you feeling sick Bella?" Alice asked.

"A little, I can still kind of smell it, but its fine," I said.

"How are we doing on time?" Edward asked. Alice closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again.

"Ten minutes tops," Alice replied.

"Okay, Bella, go grab one of my long-sleeve shirts, they can't know your blood was exposed," Edward told me as he slipped the vile that contained my blood in his pocket, along with the needle. However, the fact that my blood was purple and not red didn't escape me and a wave of freight washed over me. As if Edward could sense it he came over and put his arm around me.

"When they approach you will have to go to them by yourself, but I promise you will be okay, as soon as I can I will come up behind them, everything will be okay," he said as he kissed me hard on the mouth. "Everything will be okay," he said again when we pulled apart, but I had a feeling it was himself he was trying to reassure at this point, not me.

I slipped on Edward's shirt and inhaled his scent. I took deep controlled breaths as I made my way down the stairs. When I reached the front door I paused before opening it, I could sense they were out there, waiting for me, as they said they would.

Slowly I opened the door and stepped onto the porch and as I did so I pulled down the sleeves of Edward's shirt so that they went passed my hands and crossed my arms.

"Well, well, well," Barron said as he nudged Darcy in the arm.

"Well what?" I spat.

"Now, now, play nice Bella," Darcy said in a voice that sent shivers up my spine. So far nothing had gone wrong with my plan, all I had to do was get him worked up, but pace myself and when the time was right Edward would come up behind them and put the rest of the plan into action.

"Play nice? Do you honestly expect me to show you anything but disgust after what you did to me? Your "beloved" James couldn't do the job, what makes you think you can?" I asked, and as confident as I tried to sound, I was trembling inside. Their entire body language changed after I said that and their eyes narrowed.

"I'd be careful if I were you Isabella, you are already skating on thin ice, I do believe that is strike two," Darcy said, and instantly I could feel the pain. I felt like my entire body was on fire and my blood was boiling.

I crumpled to the ground and my body was shaking with pain. As soon as my head hit the ground I was flying through the air and slammed into a tree. When I fell at the bottom of the tree trunk I landed on my neck and I knew that if I weren't half vampire I would surely be paralyzed.

I am not sure how long I lay there, but when I finally mustered up enough energy to attempt to get up Barron was over me laughing masochistically as he kicked me hard in the gut.

"You stupid pathetic girl," Darcy said. I was still on the ground as he spoke but I lifted my head slowly, just high enough to see Edward behind them. He had heard there thoughts and it was time for him to make his move, but he had to be careful and quiet. If they turned around and saw him too early, I would be done for. While Darcy stood there insulting me only pausing to kick me, Edward sneaked up behind Barron. With each careful step Edward took I could see the pain in his eyes as he watched me be hurt, knowing he couldn't do anything.

When Edward was close enough he slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out the vile that contained my blood and the small needle. He inserted the needle and filled it all the way with my blood and with one quick movement he plunged it into the back of Barron's neck and pushed down the syringe.

He moved so quickly that I barely saw him and the only thing that Barron did was swat the back of his neck, probably thinking that it was a mosquito. When Edward was done he nodded his head toward me as a signal that the job was done. The venom in my blood was transferred to Barron and he had no idea. Now all we had to do was finish the job.

Suddenly Edward was in front of me helping me up.

"I don't know what you are doing here Mr. Cullen, it's not like you can do anything to save your little girlfriend," Barron said shocked to see Edward.

"You know it's strange," Edward said as he held onto me tightly, "it seems James had that same attitude and look where that got him," he finished. Darcy took a step closer to Edward and he towered over him.

"I would hold my tongue if I were you Mr. Cullen, remember we hold the control to Bella's lift," Darcy said.

"Oh really?" Edward asked, " would you like to know how I tore James to pieces and burned each individual bit, would you like to know how he screamed in defeat?"

The look that passed over Barron's face was one of complete and utter hatred.

"You just made a huge mistake," he spat as he pulled out a needle and injected it into his forearm. He filled the needle with his blood, and I suppose my blood now too, and then in turn injected it into Darcy's arm.

"If we are going to do this, we better get the job done," Barron said to Darcy who merely nodded.

"By the order of the Owners, I command you to die!" Darcy said in the cruelest voice I ever heard. It only took a few moments for his words to sink in, but when they did, complete chaos erupted. Both Darcy and Barron were thrown back and purple light emitted from them. They were screaming and I was scared.

"BELLA GET IN THE HOUSE!" Edward screamed at me. Although I was still weak from the beating I ran as fast as I could and didn't turn back until I was safe in Alice's room.

A/N- I tried to make this a bit longer, please review and any feedback would be great!

Thanks


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer- The story belongs to Stephenie Meyer

A/N- _I am still amazed by all the amazing feedback you guys are giving me, I really don't think you understand how much it all means to me. I am sorry that it has taken me a bit longer to update, but I am still undecided as to end this story, or continue it. Thanks again- _

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

I was gasping for air, wheezing and still trembling as I stood in Alice's room, leaning against the door for support.

"Bella?" Alice sounded worried. She was sitting on her couch, cross-legged, but when I entered she got up and hurried toward me, seeing I was badly injured.

"Bella, what happened?" Alice asked, although I am sure she had a pretty good idea, right now, she was probably just in much shock as I was. I started to answer her but it became painfully difficult and I felt a searing pain when I tried to inhale. I knew I had probably broken a few ribs. Without another word Alice helped me onto the couch and went to get a warm cloth to clean my wounds. Even though I was in a great amount of pain the only thing I could think of was Edward, who was still outside dealing with Darcy and Barron.

"Bella, don't worry," Alice started as she saw my worried expression, "if the venom was transferred correctly, Edward is in no danger. As long as they ordered you too die, they will pretty much self destruct and…." Alice trailed off upon hearing a loud bang. After that we were silent. All we could do was wait. I am not sure how long I laid there, every muscle and bone in my body ached, but my personal pain was not a priority of mine right now. Right now I needed to make sure that Darcy and Barron were destroyed, never to bother us again.

I am not sure how long Alice and I were silent for, probably no more than 10 minutes, but it seemed like much, much longer. Finally Edward burst through the door looking like he was going to pass out, and after three steps, he did.

"Oh, my god," Alice said breathlessly. "Someone go get Carlisle, now!" she screamed to her siblings who were not yet in her room. As soon as they heard Alice screaming Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie all came running in to see what the fuss is. Edward getting hurt was something none of us anticipated, especially any injury causing him to pass out. Upon seeing their brother their faces turned even paler, if that was possible.

Without even saying anything Jasper ran out of the room to go get Carlisle. He also probably wanted to put some distance between himself and me.

"What the hell happened?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know," Alice responded, " lets move him to the couch," she said with a crack in her voice. As she started at Edward's injured body I appreciated for the first time that he was her brother and how much she really did love him. I started to move to help him but Alice stopped me.

"Bella, don't move, Edward will be okay, but your ribs are broken, stay put," she demanded. Emmett picked him up effortlessly and laid him next to me. I have never seen Edward look so fragile, so human. It was my fault that Edward was like this, and now to add to my physical pain, my heart hurt for him. How many times would he have to save me?

That's when I felt the tears stream down my face. I carefully lifted my index finder to wipe the tear that had betrayed me and that was the last thing I remember before fainting.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have no idea how long I was unconscious for, I felt like I was asleep for years. I lay there for a few moments with my eyes still closed listening to the even noise and taking in the new sounds and smells around me. I squinted my eye open just enough to get a blurry glance at my surrounding. I could tell that the walls were plain white. Just then I heard someone clear their throat and my eyes flew open when I realized I was not alone in this room.

Sitting a small wooden table was Edward hunched thoroughly absorbed in a magazine, and fully conscious, unlike the last time I had seen him. It then dawned on me that I was in some sort of hospital. Edward, upon hearing my movement, looked over at me. The look of his expression was one I have never seen cross his glorious face.

"Edward?" I asked in an unfamiliar voice, breaking the silence. Instead of saying anything he smiled the happiest smile I have ever seen.

"What is it?" I asked. Again, he did not reply but instead reached into a bag that he had beside him and pulled out a small black object, which resembled a hand mirror. I am not quite sure as to why Edward had a hand mirror with him, but then again there are many things Edward does that I do not understand. He opened it up and handed it me, and after seeing my reflection I immediately knew why he had brought it with him.

Upon seeing my reflection I gasped. My eyes, which were normally a chocolate brown, were now a dark onyx. Every strand of hair on my head seemed to be lying perfectly in place. My lips, which were always a bit to wide for my jaw line, were perfectly full. My eyes seemed closer together and my thin nose and pointed chin had become more defined and proportional. The most dramatic change however had been my skin color. I had always been fair-skinned, but now my skin was so pale it was as if there was no blood in my body. It was a pale I had only observed on seven other people.

My eyes grew wide with my new revelation. Edward still stood there, still smiling larger than ever. He had done it. I was finally one of them.

I, Isabella Swan, was a vampire.

Before I could stop myself I threw my arms around Edward hugging him more tightly then I ever have. When the embrace was broken he took my face in his hands and gazed into my eyes.

"Thank you Edward, you will never know how much-" I started to say, but Edward placed a single finger on my mouth to silence me.

"You talk too much," Edward said with a chuckle as he leaned down and gave me my first real kiss. This kiss was unlike any other kiss we had ever shared. It was a kiss without worries, without boundaries, without limits. For the first time, all guards were down, no longer marble stones beneath each other. For the first time it was just Edward and I, and that, I told myself, was what love truly was.

A/N- okay don't even yell at me because this was short because you know this is a good one! If you think my story is over, you have no idea.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight

A/N- so after reading New Moon my story seems completely inadequate, sorry it took a while to update, review please!

P.S- you may want to skim the last chapter if you have forgotten where I left off

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

After what seemed like centuries we finally pulled away from each other, breathing heavily. Millions of the things were running through my mind and I had no idea where is should start.

"Where are we?" I asked after a while.

"You are at the hospital, Carlisle set this room up so you could finish your transformation," Edward responded. I suddenly remembered Edward's description of a transformation and wondered why mine was nothing like that. After I passed out, I didn't remember any sort of pain.

"How come the transformation didn't hurt?" I asked confused.

"Do you remember when I bit you the first time, right when Darcy bit you too, you were throw back and you felt that immense pain of being burned alive?" he asked as I nodded. "Well, the venom sped up the transformation so that all that pain came at once, and you were half human and half vampire, when they were destroyed the transformation completed itself," Edward explained. I took a moment to let that information sink in. I was still finding it hard to believe that I finally had everything I wanted.

"Are you okay?" he asked placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I couldn't be better," I replied with a genuine smile. Just then there was a knock on the door and after a moment it opened and Carlisle entered holding a large pitcher of some kind of liquid.

"Well, look at you now," Carlisle said as I stood up so he could examine me properly. When he was done he handed me the cup, " Here, drink this," he ordered. I took the glass and took a sip, not knowing what I was drinking. It was the most delicious, mouthwatering thing I have ever tasted and I quickly gulped the rest down, not feeling satisfied, craving for more. Carlisle quickly poured me another glass, to which I drank even faster. Edward chuckled and was staring at me with wide eyes.

"How's that taste?" Carlisle asked.

"That's the best thing I have had, what was that?" I asked as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"What do you think it is?" Edward asked rhetorically.

I felt my jaw drop and my eyes bulge out. "Blood! That was blood?" I asked in shock.

"Of course," Carlisle answered.

"What kind?" I wondered.

"Deer," Edward answered.

"Man, if that was animal blood I can't imagine what human blood taste like?" I said. Carlisle and Edward's eyes buried together in dissatisfaction.

"And you will never know," Edward said flatly.

" I know, I was just thinking aloud," I told him reassuringly.

"Why don't Edward and I leave you alone to get dressed and we can go home," Carlisle said as he motioned to a black overnight bag in the corner, near the bed. As soon as they left the room I got dressed in the clothes that had been picked out, probably by Alice, for me. Everything felt like a new experience, even getting dressed felt different. The way the clothes fit me felt different as the fabric clung to my new body. I could feel each strand of fiber, each unique and distinct. Even the way my body moved to get into the clothes felt like a new experience. I realized that I had truly become reborn. My mind was racing thinking of all the new possibilities and opportunities that were now open to me. For once I had nothing to worry about, my life was limitless, the world belonged to me, and Edward too, of course.

Just then there was a small tap on the door and Edward walked in, his face lighting up as soon as saw me.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked.

"I have never been more ready in my entire life," I said as I took his hand, which no longer felt as cold as it used to. I was slightly surprised when the rest of the family wasn't waiting outside to greet me as I emerged, now finally one of them. Instead Carlisle stood by himself waiting to take us back to his house, and very soon to be mine as well. As we walked to the Mercedes the scent of the humans filled me a new sensation, each one different, yet somehow the same. As we got closer to the car a thought came to me. Carlisle was about to open the driver's door, but I placed a firm hand on his shoulder and he looked at me with curiosity.

"Do you think I could drive?" I asked as I felt a wicked smile form across my new face. Carlisle looked taken aback and turned to Edward, who was just as surprised as he was. They had a quick, silent discussion, to which Edward gave a slight nod.

" I don't see why not," Carlisle said as he handed me the keys. I was anxious to test out one my many new acquired skills. Carlisle went to sit in the backseat and Edward moved up to the passenger's side. They got in and looked apprehensively at each other. I put the key in the ignition and the car roared to life. I backed the car out slowly and then threw her into drive and we were off, speeding down the road, as the speedometer inched higher and higher. The adrenaline, or whatever that feeling we vampires had, was pulsing through me, only urging me to go faster. I stole a quick glance at Edward and his face was perfect, eyes wide and mouth open. I don't think he was prepared for my new abilities, and this wasn't even that big of a deal, just driving.

Within no time I had pulled in front of the Cullen mansion and threw the car into park and jumped out.

"That was incredible!" I said feeling the high. Edward and Carlisle looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Bella, I have never you seen so excited before," Carlisle exclaimed after their laughing fit was over. " I have not laughed like that in a long time," he said as he doubled over placing his hands on his knees. Suddenly I stood up and had a more serious look on his face, moods changing instantly. "Bella, I can't tell you how happy I am to have you part of the family, you have brought so much warmth and laughter to my family." I was truly touched and I didn't think it was possible for me to express how happy I was to be part of the family as well.

"Shall we go inside?" Edward asked, breaking up the tender moment. I took the porch two steps at time and burst into the house, anticipating the reaction from the rest of the family.

"WELCOME HOME BELLA!" Everyone bellowed as soon as I turned the lights on in the foyer. Alice and Emmett bombarded me first, with their full force and nearly knocked me over.

"Hi guys!" I said happily that they were just as excited as me. Then Jasper came over and gave me a huge bear hug and even Rosalie came to embrace me, although not quite as enthusiastic as the rest, but I'll take what I am given from that girl.

After everyone had greeted me I slowly began to realize that this was my new family. Life, as I had previously known, was dead. I had been born again, with a new identity and new struggles; of which I hoped I would be able to overcome. Suddenly I realized that Charlie and Rene had not been informed on my release from the hospital.

"How are my parents?" I asked Carlisle.

"They are fine," he assured me, "however, as glad as we are to have you home, I think it be wise for us to take a rain check on the festivities and take you over to your father's house," Carlisle suggested. Although I didn't want to leave I knew that he was right.

" I'll come with you," Edward said possessively.

"No," I said gently, " I need to do this alone, and as much as I want you to come it will be easier if I am alone."

"Bella, I don't think it would be wise of you to be alone and in close contact with humans, just yet," Carlisle warned.

"I would NEVER hurt my family," I snapped defensively.

"Bella," Carlisle said softly, " the instincts of our kind are very strong and very fast, and surely, you know that. At any moment the temptation could be too much, and especially for you since you are still weak from the transformation, and that is even more dangerous. When thirst takes over there is no such thing as family, it is predator and prey. I know that my be a bit harsh, but that is crucial if you expect to live on our diet." I was speechless; I had never heard Carlisle preach about anything so adamantly. I looked to Edward for backup but he said nothing.

Instead he lowered his eyes to floor and stared at his shoes, so as to not meet my eye. His face suddenly shifted composure, he looked almost sad, as if he were afraid I regretted my decision, and suddenly I could have sworn I saw his eyes flash purple.

REVIEW PLEASE—IT WILL MOTIVATE ME TO KEEP GOING

AND I PROMISE IT WILL NOT TAKE ME 3 MONTHS TO UPDATE AGAIN!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer- Twilight and New Moon belongs to the queen supreme Stephenie Meyer

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Edward pulled into Charlie's driveway and I was nervous and afraid. Not afraid that I would lose control, because no matter how new I am at this vampire thing, I could not do that to my parents, but I was afraid of their reaction to what I had become. Edward turned to get out of the car but I caught his shoulder and turned him toward me. He gazed down at me confused.

"I do not regret this Edward. I know that things are not always going to be easy, but no matter what I love you and this is the path I chose," I said to him. He smiled but I could sense he was still unsure of my true feelings. I supposed the only thing that would make that go away was time. I squeeze his hand before I entered Charlie's house.

"Dad, Mom?" I called. Carlisle told me he called them earlier and told them I was ready to see them. At the bottom of the staircase I noticed boxes filled with my belongings. Behind me Charlie cleared his throat. I spun around quickly.

"What's all this?" I asked. Neither Charlie nor Rene answered me at first. They absorbed my new look and looked me up and down several times with wide eyes, which is something I expected. However, as they as they examined me their eyes flashed blue, just as Edwards had flashed purple before. I looked to Edward to see if he noticed it, but if he did, he said nothing and acted like he saw nothing.

"How are you feeling?" Rene asked finally.

"I feel great," I answered, hoping that would help convince Edward that this was still what I wanted. "But what are these boxes for? I thought we agreed I would stay here until I graduated." Charlie, Rene and Edward all exchanged mysterious glances. Had I not gotten the memo or something?

"Bella, we will always love and you are always part of this family, but after talking things over with Carlisle your mother and I decided it would be best if you moved in with the Cullen's for good," Charlie said, refusing to look in my eyes. As much as I wanted to live with Edward and his family I couldn't help but to feel as if he were kicking me out.

"Are- are you sure about this dad?" I asked, skeptical.

"Bella, you can't live here anymore, this is no home for you, you have new abilities and a whole new life you need to get under control, and Carlisle can help you with that," Charlie said as his voice cracked. This time his eyes flashed purple, just as Edward's had before. For a moment the room was silent, and then my mom broke out in tears.

"I can't believe your not my baby anymore," she sobbed, "I know this is what you wanted sweetie, and I'm happy for you, but your not even-not even-human anymore!" At first I didn't know what to say.

"Mom, I'm still the same person, before you knew you didn't think Edward was some crazy monster, you thought he was just like you and me, and he is, and I am too," I said trying to convince her. I took a step forward to give her a hug, ignoring the sweet scent of her blood that rushed to her cheeks as she cried. As I took another step toward her, I noticed her flinch and step back. As she did this her eyes flashed red, and I suddenly realized that she was scared. My mother was scared of me. I could hear her heartbeat faster and Charlie moved to put his hand on her shoulder. My mouth started to produce saliva and I swallowed hard. I clenched my fists together and squeezed my eyes together until the feeling passed. I quickly realized my composure was an exact replica of how Edward's had been those early days in Biology when we first met. When I opened my eyes I noticed the boxes were gone and realized Edward must have taken them to the car already, not needing to hide his speed and strength from my parents anymore. What was I supposed to say at this point? It didn't matter that Charlie was right, they were still my parents and I was going to miss them.

"Well then," I started as I took one last look around the house, "I guess this is goodbye," I said. "I love you both."

"I'll still see you Bella, this is not goodbye, my door is always open," Charlie said with a sad smile, and with that I left my house. The house I had been born in, the house that brought me to Forks, the house that brought me to Edward and inevitably my new fate.

"I'll take your stuff to my room," Edward said as we pulled into the driveway.

"Thanks" I said as I leaned in to give him a kiss. I jumped out of the car and hurried to Carlisle's office. I knocked lightly on the door before I entered.

"How'd it go?" he asked looking up from his book.

"They let me go," I said after a moment. "Just like that, Charlie said his house wasn't a home to me anymore because of what I became."

"I don't think that's it Bella, your father and I talked at great lengths about this and we both thought it would be best for you, like I said before, there are going to be a lot of new things and its important for us to teach you early how to suppress your different desires," Carlisle said as his eyes flashed orange. Why did I keep seeing this? Did this have anything to do with Barron and Darcy? I began to get worried and Carlisle could sense that. "What's wrong?"

"I keep seeing eyes flash certain colors, first Edwards, then my parents and now you," I told him. At first he said nothing.

"What color did mine flash?" he asked, getting excited.

"Well you started to look kind of worried, and then your eyes flashed orange," I told him. "And before we went to Charlie's Edward was upset because he thought I regretted my decision and they flashed purple. When my parents first saw me their eyes flashed blue and when my mom got scared her flashed red," I explained to him, still very confused. Was it possible no one else had noticed this, and if so, why was I the only one.

"So let me get this straight," Carlisle started, "When Edward felt sad they were purple, your parents were probably surprised to see you, so they were blue, when your mother was scared they were red and when I was worried they are orange?" he asked.

"Yea that sounds about right," I answered as a smile crawled onto his face, "what's going on?"

"Bella, don't you see! Your gift! You were always good at reading peoples emotions, and now you are able to see it in the color of their eyes! Purple means fear, blue means surprised, red means fear, and orange means worried," he exclaimed as he jumped to hug me. I couldn't believe it. I actually had a gift, a supernatural power like Alice, Jasper and Edward.

"And yellow obviously means excitement," I laughed as his flashed yellow. I couldn't wait to tell everyone else.

"EDWARD! COME QUICK I HAVE GREAT NEWS!"

3 MONTHS LATER

"Come ON Rose!" Emmett screamed as all of us waited at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yea, seriously, we are starving!" Jasper yelled as his eyes flashed green with annoyance. We were about to go hunting for the weekend since the forecast aka Alice said it would be sunny this weekend. Over the past three months I had come a long way on controlling my thirst, but it was still an every day struggle. At first it was hard to see Charlie, but now I'm over there a lot more often and I make dinner for him just like it was before, not exactly the same but close enough. Living with the Cullen's was the most exciting thing ever. I was family now and treated just like everyone else, which included buying me a new BMW, as well as having access to the family bank account, which I still had a problem with.

Things with Edward were great, we spent our time going for hikes, swimming, looking at the stars, a lot of the stuff we used to do, but it was almost as if we started a new relationship, without his careful, protective barrier he was more relaxed, not having to worry about every little detail. From time to time, however, his eyes would flash purple and he would start to wonder if he had made the right choice. It wasn't that he didn't want me, and I knew that, but he knew there were a lot of things in my old life, the simplicity of my old life that I missed, and I couldn't deny it. That didn't mean I wanted to be human again. In life there will always be choices, and that's something you can't avoid. Edward has changed my life in so many ways and I don't know if I'll ever be able to explain to him. He has become the song in my heart and all I have to do is look at him, or kiss him, or just be in his arms to know that this is right, what I chose was right.

"IM COMING, GIVE ME A MINUTE!" Rosalie called down. Just then I noticed that I had forgotten to put my charm bracelet on.

"Crap! I forgot something upstairs, you guys go on without me, I'll catch up," I said to Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Edward before flying up the stairs. The bracelet had been just where I left it, on the table next to the black couch. I clasped it on easily and smiled to myself as I admired it once again. Had I really thrown it away? Did I honestly think I could ever forget Edward? Suddenly something grabbed my waist and pulled me down onto the couch as I recognized a familiar pair of lips on my neck.

"Edward! What are you doing?" I laughed.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he growled as he planted kisses along my collarbone.

"They are going to get mad if we are late," I said, even though insides were screaming with pleasure.

"They will get over it I'm sure," he said as his hand slipped under my shirt, and his eyes flashed dark red, for an emotion not needed to be said.

"Edward Cullen, you are such a sneak, did you know that?" I said rolling over on top of him, a bold move he clearly was not expecting.

"As a matter of fact, Ms. Cullen, I did know that, and did you know that I will love you until I'm old and wrinkly?" he said with a wicked grin.

"Always?" I asked.

"And forever," he replied as he leaned down to kiss me once more.

THE END!

I hope you guys enjoyed this story, thanks to everyone who has supported me and left great reviews, its been so much fun writing this and a great experience and I hope to continue writing fanfics- maybe even a sequel….please review once more!

ALWAYS

Carly


End file.
